


Fatal Ties

by Space_Interrobang



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Blood and Violence, Dom/sub, Drug Dealing, Fluff, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Interrobang/pseuds/Space_Interrobang
Summary: The rivalry between the group you lead and another family will finally come to an end. However, in the week before the peace contract is signed you might have to sacrifice everything for it.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> My personal twist on the mafia arranged marriage story. Where both parties don't mind being married. There's just a lot more than meets the eye. Hope you enjoy.

“Would you like anything to drink?” a petite woman in an apron asked. She smiled that carefully practiced smile that customer service workers and businessmen kept. He returned it.

“No thank you. I’ll just wait here.” She bowed her head and exited. What odd manners he had, you thought. Not because they were wrong, but unexpected. You thought he’d hate this idea as much as you. Yet there was no sour mood or doubt to be found. You watched from the banister above the foyer. The new person was standing just in the doorframe to the sitting room to the right of the front entrance, hands behind his back, looking around the manor. He was more…well, average than you expected. With his carefully styled black hair to the three piece suit to the soft voice. Normal. Safe. Charming. Exactly what your parents would have expected of your future husband. They had thought you needed someone to buff your rough edges away, so to speak. Someone average on the surface yet witted enough to sell the lie. The lie that you were happy together. That you were in love and thriving off the success of your joint business. From the looks of it he still had hope you might be that idyllic couple. It was naive. It was foolish. With new purpose you glided down the steps to the first floor.

“Welcome,” you greeted un-enthusiastically. He whipped around but his grin faltered at your appearance. You were not what he expected. You were used to it by now; the odd looks you received. You were not ‘conventional’. The hair on your head was shorn to the scalp in an undercut. The top part carefully cut to the tops of your ears in layers, unstyled. A practiced blank expression gave nothing away. His eyes flickered to your jeans then the black blazer over the tucked in white button down then back to your eyes. The boxy smile wasn’t as bright anymore.

“Thank you,” he replied dutifully. You stopped a few feet from him. Closer up you understood the appeal. He had soft, kind features and a disarming smile. Young looking. And the grey suit he wore was tailored well to his figure. Just about your height. “Do you possibly know when your boss is supposed to arrive? I’m meeting with them.” You arched an eyebrow. Now that was intriguing.

“Them?”

“Well I was warned not to offend. People say they’re quite peculiar about names.”

“People are idiots.” He laughed. It was too bright for your ears. His eyes sparkled a little when he did so. You couldn’t believe it was genuine. No one laughed at your humor. “But I appreciate the language.”

“I’m sorry, what?” You extended a hand.

“The peculiar person you’ll be marrying next week.” His eyes widened, bowing deeply before taking your hand.

“I’m so sorry for not recognizing you. B-baekhyun. My name is Baekhyun.” He turned your wrist, his lips touching the back of your hand. You took it back, wiping it on your pants in disgust.

“I know who you are. You can call me Boss.” Baekhyun tilted his head in confusion.

“Don’t I get to hear your name, too?”

“Earn it,” you clipped. His eyes widened a fraction at your harsh tone, posture straightening. You put your hands in your pockets. “I’ll be forward with you, Baekhyun. I don’t want this marriage, but I owe your family big time. This is clearing a debt and making an ally. Nothing more. Your mother insisted I get to know you before the wedding hence why you’ll be living here from now on. I’ve arranged for your things to be delivered this afternoon which I’m sure you know about. Your only restriction is to stay out of my office. Otherwise make yourself comfortable. There’s security and two maids to keep an eye on you and assist you. Don’t hesitate to ask any of my guards for help.” You held out a hand and motioned by crooking two fingers twice. As if out of nowhere a man with slim build and shaved head emerged. His hard-set jaw and demanding eyes made Baekhyun gulp in unknown fear. He was dressed in an average black suit, but as he clasped his hands together in front of him Baekhyun spotted the edge of a leather strap under his blazer. A gun holster. “This is Kyungsoo. He’s in charge of security. If you ever feel unsafe bring your concerns to him first. He’s generally with me during the day. I’m up promptly at 5am every morning and have breakfast at 7. That’s your timeframe to speak your thoughts. Other than that I need you out of my hair. Understood?” Baekhyun put on an amused smirk to lighten his next question.

“Do you really hate me that much already?”

“It’s not a matter of liking you, Baekhyun. It’s a matter of making your life here comfortable without disrupting my work. Just because we’re being forced to marry doesn’t mean we have to be familiar.” You kept your calm veneer as he leaned closer and bit his lip. He was tiring already. It was no wonder his parents matched you together. His family needed someone to watch after you. Control you. They thought by sending their charming middle son somehow that would happen. That you’d fall for his sweet nothings and empty promises like every other person you were sure he’s seduced to get what he wants. They were wrong.

“What if I want to be familiar?” His faked syrupy voice and wandering gaze did nothing but irk you.

“Hire a whore.” As you brushed past him Baekhyun decided to follow you. Kyungsoo stayed a few paces back like he always did. But Baekhyun did his best to sidle up to your side. He wasn’t going to give up his target that easy. You clenched your fists in your pockets as you went through the manor. Walking to the left past a large dining room.

“What if I can’t find one with your same beauty?” You ignored him, entering a large modern kitchen. The countertops were white and pristine with hardly an appliance in sight. You had customized the room with a large center island and an industrial sized refrigerator so there was plenty of storage space. You preferred it to clutter. Taking out the kettle to make tea. Baekhyun leaned on the counter as you filled the container part way and plugged the base in. It was much faster than a regular kettle. “I doubt I’ll ever find someone with your unique looks anywhere. I’m afraid I’ll be haunted by them at night. Especially those eyes.” His hand reached up towards your face. You snatched his wrist and twisted it behind his back with a shout from him.

“Don’t. Touch me.”

“Fine! Fine!” You released him with a shove and got out a mug. “I’m sorry. I thought you’d enjoy some attention.”

“I don’t need anything from you except silence.”

“Ooh, can’t do that doll,” he chuckled and rested his elbow on the island. Head on his hand. He missed the way your teeth gritted at the nickname. “I’m afraid you got stuck with the talkative brother. Makes me the most popular.” You opened a cabinet dedicated to all different types of tea and chose one to set in your mug. At your lack of response he inched closer, watching you make tea for yourself. His voice lowered. “You know, I was briefed a little on your business before coming here. I’m not some ordinary idiot. One day you’re going to need me. You’ll warm up to me. They all do.”

“Is that your charm? Annoy your targets into submission?” You questioned, vile evident in your words.

“You don’t like what I do? Fine. But I’m not acting when I say how stunning you are.”

“Got a fetish you want fulfilled or something?”

“I mean your work. Well, your face isn’t that bad either.”

“Why couldn’t I have negotiated for the older brother?” you sighed.

“Because you don’t want to upset my family. Plus Minseok wouldn’t handle you as well. You’re too similar. He’s too ambitious to be tied down by someone he cares for. And I think he would have. Cared for you, I mean.” His loud mouth might be useful, you realized. He already revealed that he was chosen out of his brothers to 'handle’ you. However, you couldn’t let on you were happy about that. He needed to believe you weren’t interested in him in any way for now. The kettle beeped. You poured the steaming water into your mug.

“Great, are we done discussing useless 'what if’s now? I have work to do.”

“The bakery, right?” Your hand froze over the mug of fresh tea momentarily. You pivoted on your heel to face him. His smirk grew into a smile. “I know about your little passion project. I was surprised you weren’t using it as another front for selling your drugs. It’s cute, but dead unless you trust it to someone. You can’t run a club and a bakery by yourself, princess.” Your shoulders tensed at the pet name. So that was his game. Get you to turn over your club to him while you ran the bakery he knew you loved. Take the power. Run you out so his family conquered the city’s criminal underground.

“Trust?” you snapped, glaring. His smile never shrank. “Trust is something only idiots do. I don’t care how many jobs you’ve done by using that silver tongue, you only manage to anger me with every breath.” What he didn’t expect was you grabbing the collar of his shirt. Yanking him closer so you towered over him as he lost his balance and stumbled. “Let me make this clear. I am not your doll, your princess, your baby, or any other ridiculous nickname you can come up with. I have graciously accepted you into my home. I expect some damn respect. If you want jobs you prove you can follow orders, starting with leaving me alone when I’m working.”

“Hey, Kyungsoo,” he laughed nervously and looked to your guard. “A little help?” You caught the slight shake of his head, and Baekhyun’s face fell. You shook him once to get his attention. He yelped and stared at you with wide eyes, grappling at your hand to release him.

“Listen to me punk,” you snarled. “Respect me and my rules. I don’t give a shit about this truce contract if you won’t show me you’re serious, too. I will stain the streets with a river of blood from your entire family and everyone that works for them to keep my place here, but I would rather you act like a fucking adult and sign that contract. Understood?” His fingers stopped struggling. He licked his lips and quit squirming. You slowly let his shirt go. Maybe he had some sense after all.

“Fuck,” he breathed. You picked up your tea. “I’ve never been more turned on in my life.” Or not. Your temper snapped. Next thing you knew Baekhyun was on the ground surrounded by shards of glass and a pool of ruined tea soaking into his black locks. There was a significant gash near his temple, blood steadily oozing out into his hairline. Teabag on the floor amongst the glass. Eyes shut. He was out cold.

“Shit.” Looking at your own hand confirmed you had been cut as well. Less severe, but you curled your hand into a fist to slow the bleeding. The sting was nothing compared to past injuries you’d suffered. You had to focus on the problem you created. “Get Yixing and take Baekhyun to his new quarters. Carefully. I’ll take care of the mess.” Kyungsoo nodded once to show he heard and quickly got out his phone. You went to the sink while he dialed and gathered three other guards from the room nearby to get Baekhyun off the floor. You rinsed your palm, checking for glass. Considering how dangerous your work is there’s a first aid kit in every room of the house. Also cameras. So you pulled the kit from under the sink and swiftly bandaged your hand. By the time you were done Baekhyun’s body was being lifted up the stairs around the corner with your personal doctor on the way. You got a broom and threw out the glass before sopping up the tea. This would be a tricky one to explain to his family.

It was a few hours later that you were informed he was awake. You set aside your papers in the home office and went to his room. It was next to yours on the second floor. There was a large bed with a cushioned bench at the end on the left wall. A table flanked either side of the bed, and across from it was the doorway to the private bathroom. The one window on the opposite wall from the door in was bulletproof like all the windows in the manor. Everything was cleanly decorated. No frills. If the walls were missing his headboard would hit yours since the rooms mirrored each other.

You came in to see Baekhyun sitting up in bed with a bandage taped over his injury. He had a tray of food he was picking at. You sat at the foot of the bed.

“Yixing tells me you needed stitches.”

“Yeah, thanks for the headache,” he complained.

“You should listen better.”

“So this is my fault?”

“Yes, in fact.” He sighed and blinked up at you.

“That’s fair. I tend to come off as an asshole. I didn’t intentionally offend you. Sorry.”

“I appreciate that.” You bent a leg under you to face him better. “Most people annoy me. I shouldn’t have lost my temper. You’ll find I do that easily with ignorant idiots.”

“Ignorant of what?”

“Who I am. I’ve gotten so used to being surrounded by others who know me I lost patience for those who mis-label me. Calling me princess or ma'am or ms.”

“Why is that mis-labeling?”

“For someone who was briefed on me they didn’t tell you much.”

“I only got told about your business. Just tell me so I don’t get hit next time.”

“I’m non-binary. Means I don’t-”

“I know what it means.”

“Some days I’ll wear a binder. Others I won’t. But no matter what I look like I expect to be addressed neutrally.” Baekhyun glanced back at his food and flicked a strawberry across the plate.

“Whatever you want, boss.” You smiled.

“Thank you.” Baekhyun watched you with newfound fascination.

“Wait, so getting on your good side is as easy as that?”

“Respect means a lot to me. If you respect me it means you’ll treat your work with the same responsibility. Take Yixing. He’s been the family doctor for almost a decade. I’d say he knows me better than anyone in this family. And he’s never treated me differently for my preferences. I’m just a person. Same as everyone else.”

“He seemed really nice while he was sewing up my head.”

“Yeah. He’s one of the good ones.” Too good to be stuck taking care of you forever. You stood. “I’ll inform your family what happened.”

“Wait,” he spit quickly. You didn’t move away yet. “I’ll call them in the morning. What’s one more drunken fall, right?” You understood and nodded. He was going to help you cover it up to avoid angering his parents. He offered a weak smile.

“Get some rest. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“This isn’t your room?”

“No, but I’m right next door if there’s an emergency. Which there shouldn’t be. Kyungsoo’s very good at his job.” His eyes darted to your bandaged hand.

“Whoa, did you get hurt too?”

“It’s nothing. I deserved it for being so brash.”

“Right…” he mumbled. You paused at the doorway to leave. What was that odd reaction? He couldn’t possibly care already. He was just doing his job to get close to you. Trying to get your sympathy.

“Look, just…just stay out of my way until the wedding. There’s no need for us to be strangers, but I have a lot on my plate right now.”

“I could help.”

“Not with this. Goodnight.”


	2. Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone doesn't want to share your attention. Also some smut.

The door to your bedroom opened and closed with a whisper. You were in the midst of changing and turned to be greeted with a dark figure. The only light in the room being the lamp beside the bed. You stopped and began slowly reaching for your nightstand where a gun was stashed. The lock clicked. Your heart calmed, hand dropping, when a familiar deep voice spoke.

“Everything’s cleared for the night and new watch shifts assigned to the boy.”

“Thank you, Kyungsoo,” you replied automatically. He took several steps closer and lowered his volume. The glow from the lamp casting harsh shadows on him.

“Do you need help with that?” He was motioning to your binder. You held back a smile.

“Subtle.” Kyungsoo chuckled. A welcome sound after the past few days you’ve had. It was warm and kind. Very much the opposite of his demeanor while working. You wanted to believe these moments were genuine. The times when he smiled and treated you as a partner instead of his employer. When he was doting and affectionate. But you couldn’t afford it.

“Should I be more coy?”

“No. You can take it off.” His calloused hands reached for the hem and helped maneuver it up and off your body, breasts spilling out from their compression. You took a deep, unrestricted breath.

“You’re leaving it on too long.” Looking down, Kyungsoo was kneeling. His palms glided up your legs to your hips where your last bit of clothing was. Scanning your torso for all the temporary indents in your flesh from the wrinkles and seams that were pressing into you all day. Checking that they weren’t too deep or too irritated. Heat surged through your body at the sight. “I’ve been reading up on these things. You’ll end up damaging your ribs.”

“Maybe I don’t care.”

“I care.” His plump lips pressed to your lower stomach. “I’m in charge of protecting you. If that means from yourself too, so be it.”

“Are you going soft on me?” you teased. His returning smile made your heart flutter. Kyungsoo went to his feet and began stripping. This was normal. You had been sleeping together for months. In secret of course. You couldn’t let the others think you had favorites, or let your enemies know there was any weakness. Because you were weak around him. You’d deny it to the heavens and back, but the truth was you trusted him. He was one of the few you could count on one hand you trusted with your life. Despite all your preaching on keeping a safe distance from people; Kyungsoo made you feel safe and cared for. He would put up a wall during the day, but alone at night when he visited you he was all warm smiles and licentious words. He had been the one to try to get to know you better. He was at your side at all hours of the day after all. In your rare moments of peace you would talk, and once you both opened up it didn’t take long for you to become close. He was secretly charming and funny, you learned. Hard to get to his core, but once you were there you knew you had already fallen. It took a year of light touches and flirtatious words and silent tension to build before you both snapped one night and he tore your clothes off to fuck you over your desk. Ever since he had been visiting at odd hours to help both of you relieve tension. There was no label, and you never discussed what was going on. You just knew you made eachother feel good and you didn’t want to let that go.

“Get on all fours.” His rough voice brought you to the present. You slipped the last of your clothes off before crawling on your bed. That was one thing that ultimately got you worked up with Kyungsoo. On the job he followed every order perfectly, but at night he wasn’t afraid to fight for the upper hand. Wasn’t afraid of you. And when he took control it was like nothing else mattered. You weren’t the boss. There was no facade to keep up. You didn’t have to think. You were his, and it felt so good to have someone else in charge for a while. To lift your burdens you carried at all other hours.

The bed dipped. You looked over your shoulder to see he had finished stripping and was kneeling behind you. He was a dream bathed in the soft white glow from the lamp. His features exaggerated by the deep shadows blanketing you both. He was average by most peoples’ standards, but you learned a long time ago when you were interviewing him not to judge by looks. Kyungsoo was a man of many talents and strengths, and one who possessed the character to reinforce them, and use them to his advantage. And the cock to render your limbs and voice useless for hours. Warm hands moved up your backside to stop just under your breasts. His strong fingers massaged your sore ribs and you let a small moan slip. He bent over and began peppering kisses along your back.

“I don’t like the new kid,” he muttered against your heated skin. “He has no filter.”

“Jealous?”

“Always.” He moved up to your breasts, gently kneading the soft mounds. You moaned again. The tight compression they were under all day really took a toll on your body more so than other days. Kyungsoo took care of you. He was always there for you. His lips journeyed to your neck, his hot breath tickling your skin.

“Don’t worry. He needs to grow a spine before I even respect him let alone be attracted to him.” His hips pushed forward, his hardened member brushing your center. He smiled into your neck.

“That was so sexy how you put him in his place earlier.”

“Why don’t you show me what you wanted to do to me.”

“Oh I will, kitten. You want my cock?” You nodded and bit your lip. Teeth nipped your ear. “Does my precious cunt want to be filled?”

“Yes, fuck me. Please.”

“There’s the magic words.” He lined up and thrust forward suddenly. You gasped at the feeling, fists curling in the sheets. There was never much foreplay with Kyungsoo. Too close to intimacy, and that was not what either of you wanted. Any pain he delivered was far worth it for the ecstasy you knew would follow soon after. The passion he’d show in other ways. Kyungsoo straightened, gripping your hips hard. He set a brutal pace, the sounds of your joining echoing in the large room. Your ass hitting his thighs each time. You did your best to match him at first, arching your back like you knew he liked. The first groan you let slip was at the same time as him. Your eyes shut, focusing on the raw, animalistic way Kyungsoo took you. The way his fingers dug into your flesh. How his cock filled you over and over. The quiet, husky grunts and sighs flowing from his mouth as he got his pleasure.

“More,” you pleaded. A hand left your hip in favor of the back of your neck, forcing your face into the sheets. After moving you that palm came down on your ass with a loud smack. You moaned as the skin stung. It came down harder. You whimpered. “Yes. Fuck.” The sentence you had in mind got lost on your tongue. You wanted to tell him to leave a handprint in the form of bruises. You wanted to beg for it.

There was no need however. He knew what you wanted. Hand colliding with your ass again and again. Soothing the sting every few hits. Palm rubbing over the red skin. Massaging the flesh as his thrusts slowed down. Pacing himself. Switching sides. Taunting you with crude words that made you drip with desire.

“What do you say?” Another hard smack. You had to answer faster. Struggling to find your words. Fists grappling tighter to the sheets.

“Th-thank you.” Kyungsoo rewarded you by picking up his pace once more. The sound of your wetness burning your ears as he moved inside of you.

“That’s my good little toy,” he praised through a breathless voice. “So pretty bent over and moaning for me. You want me to cum inside you, don’t you?” He was struggling to get enough oxygen. Trying to contain his groan through a heavy exhale. You clenched around him. Begging for him.

“Please,” you whimpered.

“Shut up,” he growled dangerously. You smiled into the sheets as your stomach did flips. You were getting close. But so was he. The process was quick and messy and devoid of any emotion but lust. Not that there was no affection, but it wasn’t either of your styles to show it much. Keeping distant kept everyone safe. It kept you getting fucked within an inch of your life. No complications. Even thinking about it got you wet. This is what you needed. What you craved like a fire craves fuel. Like a panther needs meat. His claws were in your flesh and carving out pieces for himself to last days. The signs were obvious to you at this point. The labored breathing, the slight loss in tempo, the call for silence. He’d confided your voice does things to him, so to last longer he’d demand you stay quiet so he could make you cum first. His hips sped up, chasing your highs. Kyungsoo hunched over, forehead between your shoulderblades. His uneven breaths caused goosebumps to rise on your back as the warmth cascaded along your skin. Suddenly two fingers were circling your clit and you snapped. Calling out as the fire consumed you. Kyungsoo went impossibly faster for a few more moments before following after you, spilling himself deep inside of you. Hips stammering a couple more times then stilling. Leaving you as just two sweaty bodies catching their breath.

“I needed that,” you sighed contentedly. Kyungsoo’s mouth dragged along your back to your neck. He left one lingering kiss before talking.

“I’m always here for you, kitten.”

“Stay this time.”

“Alright.” The short agreement made you smile. He didn’t sleep in your bed afterward often. For good reason, but you needed the assurance that night. The safety. You held your breath as he pulled out. You collapsed onto your back as Kyungsoo went to the bathroom. Thankful there was no chance of accidents since he didn’t bother with protection. He came back with a towel to clean you up before joining you under the covers. You clung to his side, arm around his middle, head on his chest. One of his arms came around you while the other rested a hand on top of yours on his stomach. “Don’t fall asleep yet. I’m not done fucking you tonight.”

“Oh really?” you chuckled, turning your head to see his face. He smiled and let out a weak laugh.

“You think being inside that cunt once is enough? Give me ten minutes and I’ll make you scream.”

“Promises, promises.”

“Keep that sass up and I’ll make you regret it.”

“My big, strong bodyguard can’t handle a little teasing?”

“That’s one orgasm denial.”

“Are you serious?”

“That’s two.”

“Fine,” you sighed.

“Come up here, kitten.” Kyungsoo half lifted you fully on to his chest so you straddled his hips. He pulled the covers up to your shoulders before sneaking a hand between your bodies. He bit his bottom lip to hold back his smirk. Two fingers ran up your core to circle your clit. Your breath hitched, pleasure sparking up your body. His other hand went to your jaw, bringing you down for a full, deep kiss. You moaned against his tongue as it slipped into your mouth. Against your better judgement your heart swelled with affection. It was so rare that he’d kiss your lips like this. No biting teeth or words. In fact, it was so foreign and so soft you began to wonder what his game was. What could he gain from manipulating you? To rid yourself of those thoughts you traveled your lips down to his throat. His fingers moved and slipped past your entrance. Pumping slowly in and out. Feeling your inner walls give under his touch. “You don’t have to do this,” he whispered. His free hand stroked your side and back slowly. Memorizing the shape of you. You rested your cheek on his shoulder and mumbled back a quiet,

“Do what?” Letting the pleasurable haze of your midnight tryst blanket you. Allowing the heat to simmer inside you again.

“Marry that idiot. You could have everything without that contract.” You sighed. He was back on this nonsense again. So that’s why he kissed you. Kyungsoo brushed his lips gently on the place just below your ear. Speaking softly dreams that could never come true. A fantasy. “You’re strong enough. You could take over this city without his family’s help. You could stay with me.”

“You want me to start a mafia war.” Kyungsoo tightened his hold on you, adding a third finger inside of you. You choked back a moan. You wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. Not until he dropped this idea.

“We could win. You know we could.”

“How many would die in the process?”

“How much control will you have to give up to partner with his family?” he countered. “How many people will you lose? How many hours of your hard work will be wasted sharing your business with them? Fixing their mistakes? This is your kingdom. Your legacy.” His fingers sped up, making your breath hitch. Head raising to see his face. His eyes were dark and serious, lips slightly parted. His other hand slid up your spine until his fingers could tangle in your hair. Curling in to fill his fist. Forcing you to keep your eyes on him. “They don’t deserve to take credit for what you built. You shouldn’t have to share that with anyone. Especially not that worthless airhead. You earned this through sweat and blood. What did he ever do?” The coil in your gut was winding tighter. “Answer me,” Kyungsoo growled.

“N-nothing.”

“That’s right.” Suddenly his hand stopped moving and you whined. The pressure in your gut begging to be let loose. But if you were to look at Kyungsoo’s words in a different light. A smirked pulled at your lips.

“You really want to help me kill dozens of people just so you can keep me all to yourself?” Kyungsoo mirrored your smirk.

“I’m a greedy person by nature. You should know that by now, kitten.”

He wasn’t serious. Not about starting a war. He couldn’t be. The implications were too big. He was right about you winning, though. It would take a lot of planning, but one week max and you could have Baekhyun’s family totally disposed of. Absorb their business. Have a monopoly on the high dollar crime in the city.

It was too risky. Too messy. The clean-up and allocation of acquired assets alone would take months. It would be a year–possibly more–to get everything running smoothly again. It wasn’t like you had a business partner to help you. Would you even keep Baekhyun’s family business if you killed them? It tread a line for you, what they did. Sure you were a despicable person, but that…might be too much to ask of you. No. This contract was the best way. It kept both parties civil while you both remained the head of your separate businesses. You hoped during the last negotiations to even become their sole source for distributing drugs to their people. Everything had been planned too perfectly. This contract was over a year in the making. There was no way you were going to risk fucking it up. You’d give up whatever it took for the splenetic madness to stop. Even your freedom to choose a partner.

What Kyungsoo pictured could never be anything more than a fantasy. Even if you could guarantee you’d be only his forever it was for nothing. A person like you couldn’t ever be capable of that kind of single-minded affection. It wouldn’t be real. Whole. Your actions in the past proved that. Kyungsoo was ultimately disposable. He would leave one day. Whether by car or by coffin. This contract protected everyone. This marriage provided your business and everyone affiliated the surety you needed. The cost in power and resources, any personal cost, was worth it. He was going to have to deal with that, or his route out would be chosen for him.


	3. Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's consequences for not following orders.

“Morning.” Baekhyun’s voice rang as you ate. You were at the islands bar on a stool eating eggs and toast. You nodded to greet him as he walked past you to the fridge. His eyes scanned and noted the lack of binder to flatten your chest. Near the same suit, but the shirt was cut so the buttons didn’t strain to contain your chest. The beauty of having all your clothes tailored. You could swear he blushed as he turned away. A fresh square bandage was taped over his temple. A few locks of his ebony hair falling over it.

“How long until the stitches come out?”

“A week,” he answered.

“So right before the wedding?”

“Yup. I already told my parents it was my fault so if they ask one of your guards found me bleeding on the ground while I was snooping around drunk last night.”

“Were you snooping?”

“Of course.” He said it so casually you wondered how he got any jobs done cleanly if he didn’t lie. Baekhyun got out an orange and sat beside you. He glanced sideways at you with a knowing smirk. “The guards you put outside my door should probably be fired.”

“They didn’t just let you pass, did they?” He shrugged. His thumbs dug in to the orange to peel it, juice squirting out in different directions. You silently fumed, but kept it contained. Not only for the incompetent guards, but the orange. At least the maid could clean the orange juice. “Kyungsoo, order a meeting with those guards.” The stoic man nodded once and took out his phone to text.

“Hey handsome,” Baekhyun cooed over at Kyungsoo. “How about a voice to match the pretty face?” The glare he received made him chuckle before turning his attention back to you. “How long has sunshine over here worked for you?”

“Almost three years.”

“He must know you pretty well.”

“Probably. He follows me everywhere.”

“You don’t know?”

“Does it look like I enjoy chatting up people? He does his job. That’s all I care about.”

“Somehow I get a different vibe from you, boss.” His delicate fingers popped a slice of orange in his mouth. Chewing and swallowing before speaking again. You were grateful you only had a few bites of food left so you could leave. “You might be intimidating, but you care under it all. I bet you’d take a bullet for any one of these guards.”

“That’s their job,” you replied blankly. He laughed under his breath. What was so damn funny?

“You’re missing my point.” After a pause he added, “aren’t you going to ask what my point is?” You rolled your eyes and stood. “Fine. Ignore my wisdom. Have a good day at work, kitten.” You froze next to the counter on your way out. Your jaw set as you glared, back facing Baekhyun. That was Kyungsoo’s nickname for you. There was no way he should know that. It was just him trying to be cheeky. In order not to give anything away you did your best to remain calm.

“Run that by me again?” You felt his body heat before his fingertips danced on your lower back. He came up beside you, smiling without a care in the world. There was something though. Something behind his dark brown eyes. He was playing with you.

“It’s a neutral nickname. I thought you’d like it.” His gaze flickered over your shoulder to Kyungsoo then back to you. His tongue swiped over his lower lip before his smile shifted to a smirk. “I know your type. You pretend to be a tiger or a lion with thick skin, sharp claws, and a commanding voice. But I can see everything. You’re really like a nice little kitten. Easily hurt and desperate for attention. Tempting me with your sweet eyes and cool demeanor.” Baekhyun’s fingers ghosted up your sleeve. Then he pinched the lapel of your blazer, running down to the two buttons as he spoke. His voice like honey. “Begging for someone to help you prove how perfectly, mind-numbingly good you are. How…submissive.” He knew about the affair. He had to. But you didn’t know how much information he had so you would play naive.

“Maybe you should check your eyes.” He dropped his hand from your clothes then held out a slice of orange with the other. As you turned to walk away his laugh rang out, and your temper surfaced again. “What’s so fucking funny?” He tried to contain himself, but failed.

“I didn’t realize you were that easy to fluster.”

“I’m not flustered I’m angry.”

“Well it’s hot.”

“Keep making remarks like that and I will beat your face in with my hands.”

“I believe you.” It wasn’t worth it. You took a calming breath and locked yourself in your office on the back corner of the house. A large lightly stained wood desk with a computer faced toward the room from the corner so you could see both doors in. A comfortable office chair was behind the desk and two grey and blue armchairs for guests were out in the open. The back wall was all built-in shelves overflowing with books and documents. And the fourth wall on the left had a window. Besides the expansive, decorative rug there was no personal items. This was a place of business for you. At least you told yourself you only used it for that. Kyungsoo stood with clenched fists by the door you came in. He opened his mouth to speak as you walked around your desk to the chair. You held up a hand to stop him. He waited until you shrugged off your blazer, draped it on the chair then sat down. It exposed your gun holster.

“Unless you’re about to apologize for hiring two incompetent guards then I don’t want to hear it,” you told him resolutely. Kyungsoo took a calming breath and folded his hands in front of himself. Eyebrows coming together slightly as he forced himself to bite his tongue. “I know what Baekhyun was implying. The only question is how. The walls are practically soundproof in this house. I don’t think he knows who it is, but his spying means trouble. He could be feeding information to his siblings or worse, his parents, to gain leverage in negotiations. Get Jongdae and his team to look into possible holes in the security systems.” You pulled up the camera feed from the upstairs hallway on your computer while Kyungsoo texted Jongdae. It pointed at both of your bedroom doors. You rewinded the recording to when Kyungsoo locked Baekhyun inside. It showed him calling the two guards to give them their orders then entering your room. The guards came into view a minute later. Standing watch. You ran it at a faster speed until the door cracked open. The guards assigned held Baekhyun back from the doorframe at first. Then you saw Baekhyun smile and talk for a minute. And the guards stepped aside. You paused the recording. They didn’t even try to stop Baekhyun. You’d have to follow him with the cameras to see what he did the night before. How he knew you were having an affair with one of your employees. There was a possibility he hacked into the camera feed for your bedroom. It had been switched off for months now, but if he got access somehow he could’ve turned it on and seen you.

Without you realizing it you had begun scowling at the screen. Kyungsoo had come up quietly as well. Turning your face towards him. Tilting your jaw up. Then his lips fit with yours and your face relaxed. He parted your lips with his tongue, your morning stress draining away with his warm mouth on yours. When he pulled away he offered a small smile and a slight nod. Assuring you that you could do what needed to be done. His dark, serious eyes unwavering. It was uplifting and your heart fluttered in your chest.

He kissed you again. If this trend continued you worried you’d get used to the tenderness of his lips molding around yours. There was no time you could waste on thinking about it. You ordered Kyungsoo to fetch the two guards while you prepared. You watched back the security footage of the night to see when Baekhyun had gotten out again. The cocky bastard even waved. When Kyungsoo came back you paused it and nodded. He locked the doors as the two guards stood in front of your desk. You were in your chair, meticulously wrapping your hands. The cotton material molding to the curves of your palm and wrist. Being sure your knuckles in particular were protected. Kyungsoo silently moved the armchairs to the far side of the room while you talked. He knew what was coming and you appreciated the thoughtful gesture.

“What’s this about?” One of them demanded.

“You were both assigned to watch our guest last night, were you not?”

“And we did.”

“Really? Then why did I hear otherwise?”

“He’s your fiance not a damn prisoner.” You clicked your tongue.

“I see. Who’s in charge?” They both looked down sheepishly.

“You are, boss.”

“And what did I order?” You tied off your wrappings.

“That Baekhyun stay in his room.”

“So what’s about to happen?”

“We get a warning?” one of them asked hopefully. You stood with a menacing glare. They shrunk away, afraid. You loved it when they were afraid.

“No. You learn a lesson.”

“That you’re a benevolent and merciful leader?” You snickered at their attempt to gain mercy. No. Their offense was too great. You paced slowly to the front side of your desk. Leaning back on it. Then you slid the leather straps of your gun holster off your shoulders. Laying it on the desk. Removing the gun so it was nestled firmly in your grip. Looking at it. Flicking the safety off with your finger. When you extended your arm, barrel pointing at the man on the left, he froze. The other didn’t flinch. Didn’t try to save him. As long as it wasn’t pointed at himself. There was no loyalty to his partner. The man who first moved out of Baekhyun’s way. The one who betrayed you first.

“This world is all about balance,” you began calmly. “You trade money for goods and services. You walk with one foot and then the other. For every hero there’s a villain. For every bad there’s a good. I like to maintain this balance in my company. Act of kindness, act of cruelty. If people were to step out of line, well, I can’t just let that go. Everyone needs to witness that there are consequences to fucking with my business. Whether it’s not following orders or betraying me, or not getting jobs done. And since there are two of you I have to choose. Which of you gets an act of kindness, and which gets an act of cruelty. Balance.” The one who had been fixated on the gun in front of him began shaking his head, pleading with his eyes, unable to speak.

“Please, I only did what he told me to do,” the other rambled. “I have a son. His mother is expecting the money I get paid doing this. I don’t deserve to die. Please.” You weighed his argument. But the one with the loud mouth was also the one to throw his partner under the bus. No loyalty. You rolled your eyes and groaned in disgust.

“I hate groveling.” Your arm pivoted to the right, finger squeezing the trigger. A loud bang sounded. The muzzle flash lighting up the area around the end of the barrel for a millisecond. Then a thump. His lifeless body hit the floor. Skull caved in and shattered by the bullet now somewhere in the room after exiting the back of his head with bits of brain matter. Dark red blood running out down his forehead and back of his head to the floor. Pooling around him and touching the edge of the rug. Great. Now you’d have to get it cleaned or replaced.

The first guard was trembling and crying as you flicked the safety on and set your gun on the desk. He was thanking you with a croaking, haggered voice through the tears. Falling weakly on his knees. You looked to Kyungsoo and gestured him over with a tilt of your head. He walked around behind the sniveling guard. Then in a flash he had the mans arms restrained behind his back. Holding him still. You pushed off your desk and got in the proper stance. Feet apart, ready to swing with your shoulder not your elbow. Raising your fist, the man flinched and shut his eyes tight as you came around and hooked him in his jaw. You felt the impact on your knuckles even through the hand wraps and they throbbed dully. Gritting your teeth, you reared back and swung around the other side. The guards head snapped in the direction of each punch. Grunting, a bit of drool dribbling out the corner of his mouth. You hit a third time and heard a crack in his jaw. Parts already swelling and becoming red. Then you grabbed his shoulders, using them as leverage to thrust your knee into his chin. The man called out and yelled in pain. Tears leaking out his eyes. A bit of bloodied flesh fell to the rug. Mixing with his saliva. He’d bitten off the tip of his tongue. Kyungsoo threw him to the ground and you kicked him. The tip of your shoe jabbing into his ribs. He clutched them as he attempted to curl in on himself, wailing in pain. Yet you continued. It felt so good to get this anger out of your system. To direct your stress onto someone else. Especially after Baekhyun provoked you that morning. He deserved punishment. How hard was it to keep one person locked in their room? Now Baekhyun had sensitive information that could ruin you. This guard would lose his job, any money he had, and be left on the street with a few farewell gifts. Maybe after a few days the cops get tipped off and he gets arrested. Sent to jail for dealing drugs that are in his pockets. He should be glad you were letting him live. This was your kindness.

Watching the guards exit with Yixing and his crew was satisfying. Your hands and shins hurt from their lesson. The one guard would have bruises and possibly a few fractures. He’d talk with a lisp, but there wasn’t anything permanent besides that. Kyungsoo had his hands clasped in front of him, waiting. You slammed the door shut and leaned on your desk. The sight of your bloodied wrappings irritated you so you yanked them off. They went in the trash. You hated doing business in your own home. You’d need to get the maids to replace the rug again. It would take a minute for the adrenaline to thin out in your system. At least Kyungsoo was smart enough to move the armchairs to avoid any of the splatter. You liked those chairs. After a minute to catch your breath you cursed and strapped your holster back on. Your plans for the rest of the day would be irritating. You loathed not being able to manage your own business for a night.

“My future in-laws insisted on helping with wedding plans. Shit. Fuck,” you sighed and rubbed your forehead like it would magically prevent the inevitable headache. “Call clean-up for this mess then meet me out front. I need to make sure everything at the club is gonna run smoothly without me tonight.”


	4. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first real conversation with Baekhyun, and final negotiations.

The preparations had been done. Jongdae was going to oversee the club as management while you were gone. He had confirmed there was no breach in security and told you Baekhyun had simply walked around the house the night before. Listening to music with headphones. Sometimes sitting down. So how did he know about your affair? It didn’t make sense, but you couldn’t dwell on it that night. That night was the last meeting before the peace contract was finalized. You had to focus.

“Put the chips down,” you drawled. Baekhyun dropped the bag he was holding on the floor. You rolled your eyes, but smirked when he started following you. You walked to the front door. As you put on a jacket he stuck to your heels.

“Where are you going?”

“Dinner with your parents.” You faced him and straightened his shirt collar. “You’ll behave while we’re out, won’t you?”

“I’m coming with you?” His bright smile was endearing. He was so excited to be with you. One day away from you and he was like a puppy with seperation issues. It was kind of adorable.

“Get your jacket. It’s cold outside. I’ll be waiting in the car.”

“Y-yes boss.”

“Kyungsoo, keep beside him tonight. Make sure he stays in line.”

“Do I get a reward if I’m good?” He really was a puppy, you mused. You could entertain the idea of rewarding him at least. New pets needed to get settled and comfortable after all.

“We’ll see.” Baekhyun did a mini celebration as you walked out the front door. He joined the backseat of the car not long after you and the driver took off. You sighed softly and stared out the tinted windows.

“What’s wrong?” Baekhyun questioned quietly.

“Nothing,” you lied. “I just like car rides. It’s peaceful.”

“I’ve always hated long car rides. You’re stuck in a small space for hours.”

“Do we have anything in common?” you asked monotonously.

“Sure,” he whipped back quickly. “We’re both drop dead gorgeous.” Through the reflection you saw him smiling at you. He snagged his lip with his teeth, looking away. The smile dimmed. When he spoke again his voice was hushed. “Will you ever not hate me?”

“Maybe. Depends.”

“On what?”

“I don’t know. Just depends. Right now you’re interrupting my only rest time.”

“Indulge me. Please?” He pouted. Meeting your eyes in the reflection. You felt a small tug in your chest.

“Sure. What?”

“Well my parents will know something’s up if you don’t know anything about me. Why don’t we talk?”

“I already know about you and your family.”

“Then tell me about you. When did you take over the business?”

“Three years ago.”

“What’s your favorite movie?”

“Don’t watch movies.” Baekhyun gasped like he was scandalized.

“That’s mission number one! Movie nights. Video games?”

“I don’t have time.”

“Do you do anything for fun?”

“Baking. Sex.”

“You have time for sex but not video games?”

“Sex is better.”

“Not all the time,” he scoffed. “Do you know how much strategy goes into games? The action? It’s an adrenaline rush. Have you ever killed an entire horde by yourself?”

“Does a dozen guards count?” Baekhyun looked away.

“Oh…right…you actually…do that.”

“Have you ever killed before?”

“N-no…” He was whispering at that point.

“And yet you claim to be the best at espionage in your family.”

“I seduce people. I don’t have to resort to that. I count that as better. Less mess.”

“Had sex so many times it lost its appeal?”

“No,” he answered. “And I don’t always sleep with my targets. But the foreplay is so boring now and that’s half the fun gone.”

“You enjoy the chase?”

“Oh yeah. Nothing better than finally cracking someone’s walls.”

“How long before you give up on mine?”

“You’re far too fun. When you finally give in it’ll be…” he trailed in thought. Searching for a word in his head to fit best. “Explosive. My magnum opus if you will.” You chuckled spitefully.

“You’re just a kid.”

“I run a quarter of our business,” he shot back. “Or, I did, until your contract.”

“Do you resent me for that?”

“Truthfully? I hated working for my dad. Coming here was the best assignment that ever happened to me. No brothers, no parents. Just play house with a–” Baekhyun hesitated. “Do you prefer beautiful or handsome?” You turned further to hide the heat rising up your face. He cared enough to ask.

“Either,” you replied quietly.

“A beautiful, successful, badass person it is then. I want to learn from you despite what you think. I’m not just here because my parents forced me. No matter what you think, I actually want this marriage. That’s why I was upset when you said I’d hardly see you. Sure I could live out my days in my own corner of your manor with anything I could buy, fuck, inject or smoke, but where’s the intrigue? Where’s the danger? Where’s the rush?”

“I don’t have time to deal with you. I don’t trust your intentions either.”

“A smart move, but you should trust me. We’ll be married soon. I’ll be bound to you by law. When people come after you it’d be good to have someone you can rely on.”

“Bound by law,” you mocked with a scoff. “I break at least a dozen laws every day. I don’t need saving.”

“That’s not what I said. What if someone infiltrates your security, or a deal gets compromised? Everyone around you could be at your throat. Who will you confide in to get answers?”

“Everyone is always at your throat, Baekhyun,” you answered tiredly. “That’s the job.”

“Then you’re doing it wrong.”

“Don’t you dare tell me how to run my business,” you growled. Baekhyun recoiled, staring at his hands in his lap.

“Sorry.” You sighed, watching his reflection in the window.

“You give in too easily.”

“Aren’t I supposed to listen to you?”

“Only me,” you confirmed. “Or else people will think you’re spineless.” A heavy silence came over the car. One you felt the need to break. So you softened your tone. “How’s your head?”

“Oh,” he perked, touching a hand to the bandage on his temple briefly. “Much better. No headache today.”

“Good.”

“Thanks.”

“For what?”

“Talking to me.” You bit back a smile and looked past his reflection in the tinted glass. You were almost to the restaurant.

“Anything I might not have read that I should know about your parents before dinner?” Baekhyun hummed in thought.

“Don’t let business be the first conversation. My father is direct, but my mother prefers traditional small talk. Is this the first time you’re seeing her face?”

“Yes.”

“Then I’m sure she bought a new designer dress of some sort. Try complimenting that.”

“Understood.”

“She’s pretty shallow, but my father is harder to impress. Although whatever you did to get him to agree to this contract already got his attention so don’t try too hard. He’ll think you’re plotting something.”

“What if I am?”

“Then…um…don’t be obvious?” Glancing, he was blushing and scratching the back of his head. His rosy cheeks staying your gaze a few seconds longer. You bit the inside of your lip. He was rather cute flustered like that.

“You don’t care if I’m plotting against your family? The one we’re brokering peace with by having this wedding?”

“I care, but…well, whatever it is, they have it coming. We all do.”

“Even you?”

“Especially me,” he smiled. When he did he raised his eyes and your breath caught in your throat. You had to admit he was handsome. A kind sort of attractiveness that lured people in. Gave them false security. You knew better than his past victims. You knew he was danger. Though you did your best to remain neutral on the outside.

“So if you woke up to a knife at your throat one night what would you do?”

“Depends on who’s holding the knife.”

“Me.”

“Then I’d disarm you and kiss you.”

“Good luck with that.”

“The fight for the knife or the kiss?”

“We’re here, boss.” The driver announced. The car came to a stop.

“Thank you Chanyeol,” you replied and opened the door. “Enjoy a nice dinner anywhere around here on me. I’ll call with enough warning for you later tonight.”

“Thanks boss. Enjoy your meal,” he grinned broadly. You smiled back. You couldn’t help it. He was one of the kindest people you had met in this profession. He was always good to you and went the extra mile without asking. He was loyal and passionate to a fault in getting you around safely every day. He even created a little code for you to use whenever going somewhere that was surprisingly effective. Since you were secretive about the business you conducted it proved useful to warn him without telling him much. If you told him about a ‘boring meeting’ that meant the destination wasn’t hostile. If you knew there would be trouble you would mention allergies. It’s saved you quite a few shattered windows and busted tires. Something Chanyeol appreciated considering his affection towards keeping the cars he drove you in immaculate. You felt the need to pamper him a little for his hard work. And he loved being pampered. Buying him fancy food and expensive suits every now and then. Okay, maybe the last car you bought was one he had ranted to you about on a particularly long drive. But it was all to better your business, you shrugged off when he asked. That car was only taken out of the garage on frivolous trips like that one to dinner. It was too sleek and modern to blend in for most missions you went out on.

The two other men followed you inside the restaurant after that. Kyungsoo stuck to Baekhyun’s heels as ordered, and Baekhyun to yours like a frightened child. You subtly rolled your eyes and gave your name to the host. If Baekhyun couldn’t even find his courage facing his parents how were you supposed to trust him with jobs? He was turning more and more into an accessory on your arm. It was disgusting. A trophy husband. How dull. If you were going to be stuck with someone the rest of your life you’d prefer they at least challenge you on some level. If not bravery or strength then intelligence. Anything. Fate wasn’t on your side it seemed. Perhaps you could just lock him away in the back of the manor and buy him new toys every now and then. Keep him on a nice leash so he didn’t do anything stupid. Be a good puppy.

A waiter led you to the back of the establishment where a wall of curtained off booths sat. One was opened, waiting for the rest of its party. Three people spotted you and stood to greet you. Two were an older couple. The man had a tuxedo on, the woman a long sequined green and gold dress. Clearly expensive. Clearly on one with bad taste. The yellow made her skin look sickly even under all the layers of make-up. Although she was still beautiful. She didn’t look her age. Neither of them did, but she had the same eyebrows as Baekhyun. One glance and you could tell she was the same. No role in the business. A trophy wife. No need to cater to her as Baekhyun stressed. The third person you assumed was a guard like Kyungsoo. Although closer up you realized you were wrong. The wire framed glasses around his intense eyes weren’t for show. He had a similar build to Baekhyun except this man clearly worked out every day. His grey suit fit snugly to his frame. Young looking. A sibling? You heard both Baekhyun’s siblings were half brothers. Same dad, different moms. Baekhyun was the outlier with his mother in front of you, but a different dad. He was born before they got married. Perhaps that was it. The beginning of his life Baekhyun was raised outside of all of this shady business. It explained why he was more innocent.

“Mom, dad,” Baekhyun moved in front of you to bow as the couple did the same. You also bowed. “It’s good to see you again.”

“Oh, sweetheart let me see your head,” his mom worried. As he playfully reassured her you shook hands with the dad. After he released your hand he nodded and ushered everyone to sit down. The mysterious man went on the far side of the horse-shoe booth followed by the mom and dad. Baekhyun took the spot beside the stranger, leaving the two household heads on the end where it was easiest to leave quickly if necessary. Kyungsoo faced away from the table after closing the curtains to be on lookout. Within earshot but out of the conversation.

“Who’s he?” you questioned bluntly. The father motioned to the man so he would know to speak.

“My name is Minseok. I’m Baekhyun’s older brother and legal consultant for my family. I’ll be dealing with the contract being negotiated here tonight.” As soon as you had the confirmation you noticed his jawline was the same as his fathers. Knowing he was a lawyer, you needed to antagonize him. Crack the polite mask to get a feel for his personality.

“That’s what it was,” you realized aloud. “I knew your sharp gaze reminded me of something. That, Baekhyunnie, is what we call a corrupt lawyer with no morals. A pig, if you will.” Minseok’s eyes narrowed at you while Baekhyun gaped.

“I’m a fair and good lawyer,” the older male argued.

“A fair lawyer who deals with the mafia? Ah yes, you must be an angel. My mistake. Don’t talk bullshit to me.”

“I’d watch your tongue if you want me to defend you or your employees in court one day.”

“You don’t give a shit if we rot in jail. You wouldn’t care if your own parents went to the chair. You’re dead inside.”

“I’ve won over thirty cases,” he snapped. There was a glint in his dark eyes. A rage he kept tempered under a cold veneer. Voice cutting through your jabs without flinching. “All defending worthless degenerates like you.”

“Why not defend someone worthy then?”

“Too easy.” You bit your bottom lip and hummed, gaze raking up and down his person. That’s what you wanted. Someone with fire and strength. Someone who sought challenge. Those were the people who would do anything to accomplish their goal. The passionate ones. Minseok needed to be yours, you decided. You might need his services if trouble comes up in the future. It was far better than your failsafes at the moment.

“It’s okay, sweetie,” his mother cooed. “They’re just testing you.” You smirked. She was a trophy wife, but at least she wasn’t an idiot. “Now if you got what you wanted can we please move on to the wedding?”

“Of course,” you answered. The waiter came to take orders. Baekhyun put a hand on your thigh and leaned over to whisper while his parents were distracted.

“Baekhyunnie? Are you trying to kill me? And flirting with Minseok? What’s your game here?” Your own fingers inched up his thigh before giving a gentle squeeze. He tensed under you.

“Remember to behave for that reward tonight,” you whispered back. Both of your hands retracted from the others’ leg at the same time. You saw his adams apple bob as he leaned back and nodded submissively. The rest of you ordered and once the waiter was gone Baekhyun’s mother pulled out a legal pad and pen. She already had phone numbers and lists mapped out. Clearly she was the only one excited about this wedding. It had been under planning for a week already, but you’d hardly done anything.

“So we have everything ready to set up the ceremony in our backyard and have the reception at one of our hotels. That way we keep it to family and close friends. You know, private. I booked a caterer since we already had some connections. No video on your request, but our cousin offered to take formal photos after the ceremony for traditions sake.”

“You’re very good at organizing events,” you complimented with a practiced, small smile. “I greatly appreciate all your help.” She giggled and grinned back.

“Oh, I do it all the time for our hotel guests. Never you mind, dearie. There’s only a few things left undone now. The cake? Do you have preferences?”

“I already hired a wonderful baker,” you assured.

“Oh good. No worries then. What about flower preferences?”

“For myself or as decoration?”

“Both.”

“I suppose I always liked the idea of lillies in a bouquet, and whatever Baekhyun wants elsewhere.” His posture straightened beside you at attention while his mom jotted down more notes.

“Oh, um, I-I don’t know about flowers,” he chuckled nervously. “Anything colorful I guess.”

“Don’t worry, dear. I’ll take care of it. I think I can guess what you like.” His mom’s reassuring words relaxed him. The waiter came with drinks and dashed off again. “And now, your dress.” You picked up your water glass and timed your reply to be just before you sipped.

“I won’t be wearing one.” All eyes went to you, but his mom seemed to be the only one taken aback. His father kept a cool aloofness to his expressions, and Minseok quirked an eyebrow as if intrigued. “I don’t like dresses.”

“Well…um…alright, I suppose,” she responded slowly. Processing the information. “Not everyone wears dresses these days. A tuxedo then?” She was trying, you had to admit. It was sweet. You smiled warmly across the table.

“I already own one, if that’s alright.”

“Of course,” she chirped. “So long as the ties match.”

“Done.”

“People will have a hard time deciding which of us is more handsome,” Baekhyun joked lightly, laughing.

“What do you mean?” Minseok scoffed, smirking. “Clearly you’re the flowery one.” Baekhyun did have slightly softer features. You briefly wondered if he ever did drag before. The mother swatted Minseok’s shoulder and scolded him to be polite.

“Lastly,” she picked back up. “The honeymoon. Obviously you can’t go away for too long because of your business. I was thinking a nice weekend in Greece.”

“Thank you for the thoughtfulness, but it’s highly unnecessary,” you replied. “I won’t be leaving my work for any length of time.”

“Not even a weekend?” she pouted. “How will you celebrate your marriage? Is work all you do?” She seemed to be totally oblivious to the fact you weren’t madly in love. There was nothing to celebrate besides the ending of the mindless slaughter between two gangs. You didn’t have the temperament to play romance with a man you didn’t care anything for.

“Yes.”

“Won’t you at least consider it? A few days won’t hurt any–”

“Enough,” you interrupted, clipped. “I said no honeymoon. I don’t have time for frivolous travels.”

“Well…” The woman pulled back and set the pen down, putting away the notepad dejectedly. “That’s that then. Everything on my side is done. Dear, I believe it’s your turn to handle them.” She was upset, but knew her place at least. You were grateful for that. The perks of marrying into the mafia as opposed to being breed in its culture, you suppose. You were forced to submit quickly. You decided not to wait for the father to speak. This part was more your style. This kind of negotiating you could handle. You loved it, in fact. And this would be a fun challenge since he also had years of experience intimidating others to twist a deal in his favor.

“First, no more animosity towards my people. Once we’re married we share territory. We’ll be family, after all. I don’t want to see any more blood spilled. Second, I want your son Minseok to work for us. Call it insurance. Third, we open distributing lines to all parties. Right now I have buyers that would love to get their hands on your merchandise, but they don’t trust you. I’m sure you have the same problem.”

“No.” It was simple. He was going to be impossible to bargain with. You waited for him to explain himself. Make a counter offer. Minseok had taken out his own notepad and was writing shorthand to keep up with everyone to record the deals being offered. “Our family stays together. Isn’t it enough you’re taking Baekhyun?”

“Taking?” the man beside you scoffed. “You practically hurdled me at them. You couldn’t wait to get rid of me. It was the next best thing to disowning me.” His father glared and Baekhyun shrunk away.

“It’s okay Baekhyunnie,” you responded calmly. “I only meant to share resources. We get use of a capable lawyer for consulting or defense, and you can use my people as well.”

“Killers?”

“Cleaning crew,” you corrected. “Very skilled, very thorough, cleaning crew.”

“Practical or electronic?” So he needed hackers? That was interesting to know.

“Both.” His face shifted from a blank expression for the first time that night; a smirk.

“Now we’re getting somewhere.” That’s when you knew you had the upper hand. You were already willing to share resources, but now he thinks he’s getting the better end of a bargain. Present obvious conditions no one would disagree to, then sprinkle in the real tools you wanted. Make it appear as though you’re stretching your limits to please them so they don’t get suspicious. That was your plan, and it was working perfectly. He believed you were compromising. And no one else knew what you were thinking since you never revealed your strategies. The cards were being dealt, but the players failed to see you were the dealer and not one of them.

Let the games begin.


	5. Crossing The Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun can't just listen anymore.

Returning to the manor that night, you leaned your head against the car window and tried to get some rest. The negotiations had lasted much longer than you anticipated, but you were able to get most of what you wanted. You were unable to sleep however, due to the fact your driver and Baekhyun were getting along famously. Chatting and laughing loudly. You were tempted to threaten Chanyeol to shut up, but decided against it. At least if they were friends Baekhyun wouldn’t pester you at all hours while you worked. You could endure a few obnoxious car rides for that.

After arriving back home you began ascending the stairs immediately. Baekhyun jogging up behind you.

“I was good right?” You marveled at his endless energy. It was quite amazing actually. He was also well behaved. There was multiple opportunities for him to expose your dirty little secret, but he didn’t. Then again he could’ve easily told his family earlier in the day about your affair. But then the meeting would definitely not have gone your way. His father would’ve mentioned at least one thinly veiled threat to whoever you were fucking. Gain leverage over you by using someone you cared about. Telling them after the meeting was almost pointless because his family would be too late to do anything about it. They couldn’t use the information effectively. So what was Baekhyun’s game? What did he gain from spying on you without telling anyone? How were you supposed to play a game when there was no goal?

The only way to find out was to try.

Once you were up the stairs you made him wait until you were in front of your bedroom door. He stood in front of you. Summoning another scrap of energy you pinched the lapel of his jacket and slid down to the buttons over his stomach. Lowering your voice.

“You were a very good boy.” Baekhyun visibly shuddered and leaned closer.

“What’s the reward?”

“Patience Baekhyunnie. I’m thinking.” It was a lie. You’d already thought of something in the car, but you were having fun playing with him. Your new pet. If it was possible he was even more focused on you. Every fiber of him hanging on your words and actions. If he was a cartoon he’d be drooling with hearts for pupils.

“You called me Baekhyunnie when you weren’t acting,” he breathed in amazement. You let a very careful, petite smile slip.

“Possibly.”

“I think I’m in love with you.”

“You’re just a puppy,” you laughed to hide your shock. It was kind of cute how infatuated he had become in such a short time. A day and a half. Though it was a pity you knew it wasn’t genuine. Baekhyun was a very good actor.

Then he surprised you by grabbing your hips. Asserting himself. Showing he wasn’t afraid of you even after the tea incident. He pulled you flush with his front. His face much closer. He smelled like the dinner you ate and the kind of manufactured clean that came from cologne. If he was fast enough he might even be able to kiss you.

“Would a puppy be able to make you nervous like this?” You quirked an eyebrow and smirked. Intrigued but disbelieving.

“Nervous?” His eyes softened. Fingers slowly inching down. Head tilting some.

“You have no idea what I’ll do next. You can’t control me like all your other lackeys. And that makes you nervous.” His hands formed around your backside. Right over where Kyungsoo’s hands had been. Where bruises shaped like his palm still marked you. You felt your heart rate increase as his light touch skimmed over the curve of your ass. Much too delicate for a lecherous man like him. Baekhyun leaned closer. Your eyes crossing slightly to remain focused on his face. “It makes you want me.”

“You think you can read me so easily?”

“I know I can. Just like you know I could have spilled your little secret tonight.” His palms went up to the small of your back. If someone were to walk in it might look like a lovers embrace. “Bet you didn’t expect that from me, huh?”

“Did you want a reward from me that badly? You betrayed your family.” Betray was a strong word, but he had failed to do his job. He had willfully denied them the information he gathered on you. To your eyes that would mean betrayal. A heavy crime against his parents. If they found out he held out on them…you’re not sure they would honor the peace contract. They were a merciless group. You don’t do what they do without an extreme disconnect from other human lives. It didn’t seem like he was too cozy with his father at dinner. They might disavow Baekhyun and try to assassinate you both.

“I wanted your trust more,” he admitted in a whisper. Still smiling although the corners of his mouth held more tension. Waiting with bated breath. Waiting for your approval. Your assurance he did the right thing. It was dangerous, what he did. It was reckless and stupid. You shook your head, trying to understand. There had to be some ulterior, selfish motive.

“What’s in it for you? Do you have a death wish?”

“Do I have to answer that?”

“You’re senseless.”

“My feelings for you are the one thing that’s made perfect sense in a long time.”

“You’ve known me a day,” you replied, furrowing your brows. “You can’t possibly be serious.”

“Then let me put it this way,” he spoke softly. Voice lilting like a dream. Brown eyes warm and sparkling. “I like things that are beautiful and strong. I like things that are dangerous and exciting. Why are you so offended then, that I like you?” You had to tell yourself to keep breathing. The sincerity in his eyes, his smile, his everything…

Suddenly his proximity was too much for you to handle. Pushing on his chest lightly. You needed space. This conversation had become much too close to real. He let go of you as you stepped back. Almost as if you were afraid. Being cornered. But you weren’t. No. This clenching of your heart wasn’t fear. It couldn’t be. You couldn’t be afraid of Baekhyun, but you didn’t want to think about what it could have actually been. So you told yourself you didn’t feel anything. Swallowing your emotions down past the lump in your throat. Dulling your eyes. Steadying yourself. Voice flat and unwavering.

“I think that’s enough games for tonight.” Baekhyun’s face twisted in confusion.

“Games?” Then the realization hit him. You hadn’t stopped acting since the meeting. Hurt crossed his features. Smile falling. Eyebrows pulling up and together. “So you’ve just been playing nice with me all night? Like I-I’m just some pet for you to toy around with? Is that it? I’m just some fucking bitch whining for attention? Am I even a person to you?”

“Kyungsoo, I think Baekhyun needs to go to sleep, and make sure he doesn’t leave his kennel this time.” With that you turned and went in your room. Not staying to see his reaction. A minute of yelling and struggling later the door to his room beside yours slammed shut. You peeled your clothes off, leaving them on the floor lazily. As you pulled an oversized shirt on you heard something. A small noise. You crawled up to your headboard and listened in. It was Baekhyun. Cursing and smashing every breakable thing in his bedroom. Probably even the things not so easily broken were being chucked at the wall between your rooms and all over it seemed like, although muffled greatly. So faint yet he must have been straining for you to hear it. It wasn’t like you had thin walls. Made spying too easy. You sighed and texted Kyungsoo.

“Before you hang up the bodyguard thing for the night can you get Baekhyun to shut up?” Send. Moments later you received his reply.

“Do you need anything else tonight?” You smiled fondly at your phone, thumb stroking the side of the case. The invitation was there. Could you afford to accept? Your smile weakened. No. No you couldn’t.

“Still have work. Enjoy your night, Kyungsoo.”

“What if I need something?” He was really tempting you more than normal. You glanced at the laptop you had waiting for you on the nightstand to do extra preparations. It was important to get them done, but god did you want to relax after those negotiations. And you knew he would help. Your fingers hesitated over the keyboard before typing.

“Then I guess you’ll need to bring that up with me once Baekhyun is taken care of.”

“Yes boss.” The pool deep in your stomach came to life, biting your lip.

Laying on the bed, you waited. A minute later the crashing stopped. You were surprised, however, when the door to your bedroom opened seconds after the silence. Eyes flicking to the door, you saw Kyungsoo come in and turn the lock behind him. He stepped out of his shoes and shrugged the jacket off his shoulders to the floor. Then his gun holster clattered to the floor. Leaving him in a button down and slacks. His gaze met yours and you knew you were in for a good night. Kyungsoo walked to the edge of your bed and smirked. You sat up and swung your legs around so his hips were in between.

“I had some immediate concerns to discuss with you,” he spoke lowly. “I hope you don’t mind me giving the Baekhyun request to another guard.”

“Not at all.”

“Good.” One of his hands reached out, fingers sliding along your jaw until he was able to cup your face. You leaned back and he followed until you were laying down, him hovering over you. His head dipped down, plush lips pressing lightly to the side of your throat. Then again, longer that time. Your eyes drifted closed, enjoying the sensation. “The meeting tonight went longer than planned.” His voice vibrated along your skin, making you shudder. “You were so amazing to listen to. Talking circles around everyone.”

“That’s the concern you needed to speak to me for?” you chuckled. “Flirting?” The hand on your jaw went down until it could hold your breast. His tongue joining the slow assault on your neck. Breaking to speak next to your ear between kisses.

“I love watching you work. But you need help after something like that. I knew you would try to keep working. Staying up all night. I can’t have that.”

“Do you care about me or something?” you teased.

“You’ve been under so much stress lately.” His fingers began lightly toying with your nipple, drawing a small gasp from you. “That worthless fiance of yours can’t help.” So that’s what this was really about. He was jealous you’d played nice couple with Baekhyun. “He could never know you like I do. Take care of you like I do.”

“Is that so?” He hummed an affirmative.

“Stay still and let me prove it to you.” Kyungsoo’s hands slipped your shirt up easily, tossing it to the floor. Leaving you bare. Then he sunk to his knees. Your legs were pushed wider apart before his tongue met your center and you gasped, fingers searching out the sheets to ground you. His mouth was something magical. Licking and sucking and turning your mind to mush. He held your hips down with a bruising grip. Then his tongue dipped down and lapped at your inner walls. The lewd, wet noises as he drank up your arousal spiking you higher into the atmosphere. You let your worries drain from your mind, moaning louder than before. Kyungsoo switched to circle your clit once before encasing it with his lips, adding that sweet suction as he flicked it lightly. The heat of his mouth spread the sensations. You keened and writhed, pleasure lighting up your body starting where his mouth was. Muscles trembling. The tightness in your gut warned you this wasn’t going to last long. And when Kyungsoo moaned the vibrations shook the core of your being and you called out.

“Fuck! I’m gonna cum,” you choked out. The words tight and tumbling from you in a string you couldn’t stop. Your back began arching, searching for a way to break free from his hands and grind on his face. There wasn’t enough hair on his head to grab. You had to rely on your hips, but he kept them trapped on the edge of the mattress. He paused to lick one long stripe before kissing your lower stomach. Peering up at you through his eyelashes. You knew the routine. He wanted begging. So that’s what you would do. You would be his perfect little submissive that begs for their owner. “K-Kyungsoo, please, don’t stop. Don’t stop. You’re right. You’re always right I fucking need you please.”

“What am I right about?”

“You…only you know me this well. I’m yours, I promise. I promise never to sleep with Baekhyun, is that what you want to hear? It’s never crossed my mind I swear–”

“And it better stay that way,” he interrupted. “Now tell me you’re my pretty little fuck toy.” You didn’t expect him to be so possessive of you. Months of stolen moments had affected him more than you it seemed. The sudden embarrassment made your cheeks burn. It was one thing to have him say it, and another for it to come out of your own mouth. Kyungsoo decided you needed encouragement and lowered back down, tongue languorously exploring your folds. The methodical, gentle way he touched you only intensifying the heat on your face. Suddenly it was too intimate. Too slow. Your thighs twitched and your clit throbbed for more stimulation. It angered you that you felt any embarrassment at all. You were a ruthless, regretless, successful mafia boss and you were brought down by some mans mouth on your cunt? Fucking pathetic. You were stronger than that stupid emotion. And you had no shame.

“I’m your pretty little fuck toy.” Once the words hit the air the tension was released and you sighed. Kyungsoo smirked against you.

“Who’s pussy is this?”

“Yours.”

“What is?” he taunted.

“This is your pussy, Kyungsoo.” Now the words flowed easier. The heat died down from your cheeks. He scraped his teeth carefully over your sensitive clit and moaned softly. There could have been a major shoot-out right outside your door and you wouldn’t know. All you could do was shudder and groan and let your mind go blank. The wave of dizziness was too much. So you let your shamelessness continue. “Please let me cum. It feels so fucking good. I need you so much.”

“Shut up.” Maybe that sounded harsh to outsiders, but it made you smile. He had accepted your pleas. Then his lips were around your clit and his tongue was moving in quick, precise movements. You jolted, crying out and arching off the bed. You picked up right where you were before, muscles tight. Just a little further. You could taste your end. It was right there. And then you thought about how he was going to fuck you so hard the bed moved after you finished, and your orgasm washed over you. Violent, satisfying waves clearing your head better than any drug. Kyungsoo backed away before you could be brought down properly and stood straight while he wiped around his mouth. You forced yourself to sit up, head light, reaching for the button on his slacks, but he grabbed your hand. “What are you doing?” You gazed up at his face curiously.

“Aren’t you going to fuck me now?”

“Is that what you want?” You froze. He’d never asked what you wanted before. He took what he wanted from you and you gave willingly. You kept your features as neutral as possible when replying,

“I always want you.” Kyungsoo huffed out a weak laugh and grinned. There was an unreadable twinkle in his eyes. He pushed your hand away from his pants. Instead his own nimble fingers were undoing them and you laid back down, legs open wide and waiting for his body to fill the gap.

“Not like that, kitten. On your side.” You rolled over on your right side while Kyungsoo removed the rest of his clothing. You lifted one leg to go over his right thigh while he straddled your other leg. He slipped inside you smoothly. Already hard from going down on you. The different angle he entered you as he began rocking in and out made you whimper. “Is that good, pet?” You nodded and grappled at the sheets.

“Harder, please.” He pushed on your shoulder to twist your upper body toward him then used it as leverage to thrust into you harder. Unhurried yet the heat between you stayed the same.

“Look at me,” he ordered gruffly. Your eyes snapped to him and you bit your lip roughly. “Is this what you want? You want me to fuck you harder?”

“Anything, fuck,” you groaned. “I just love your cock, Kyungsoo. I love how you fuck me.”

“Fuck that’s exactly what I knew you’d say,” he mumbled. “You’re so good for me. Now not another word.” Kyungsoo stopped to pull out and you whined. Though you supposed it was because he didn’t like the position as much as he thought he would. He gripped you and jerked your body to lay on your back properly so your head was by the pillows. Like you weighed nothing to him. Just his pathetic, needy little plaything. He pushed your knees towards your chest and thrust back inside of you, not waiting before setting a pace that was hard and fast. His fingers were digging too much into your thighs, bruising them. He hunched over, readjusting his hands, and you called out as the pain lanced up your legs. Kyungsoo didn’t care. It was his turn to use you. You would lay there and take whatever he gave you like the good toy you were. His toy.

Kyungsoo grunted and screwed his eyes shut. Your legs were placed on his shoulders before his hands went to hold you, trembling fingers digging into your skin. He buried his face in your neck, pushing himself to go faster. Panting and whimpering by your ear. Breath hot on your skin. The headboard rattled and hit the wall every few times he buried himself in you. Your core burned with the force he was using. This wasn’t pleasure anymore. He had lost himself. Some conflict keeping him from finishing yet determined to keep going. He was frustrated. You heard it in his low, quaking breaths. You felt it in the urgency of his thrusts. The tenseness of his muscles. He wasn’t with you. He was somewhere else, desperately clinging for any thought that would let him release all of this undirected hatred. And you were okay with that. Because he was using you. That was the arrangement you had. He’d never abused that power before, so you would help by letting him work out his frustration. By helping him cum.

You did your best to contain your screams. Pain welling in your eyes. You let go of the sheets with one hand to go to the back of his head, cradling the base of his skull. The shaved hairs damp with sweat. Kyungsoo’s voice cracked as he mewled, drawing it out in a odd mixture of erotic and painful. His thrusts almost completely stopped. Holding himself back. Continuing at a much slower pace, his hips slammed into you roughly, and your breath hitched. The burn was still there, but it wasn’t constant. It still felt good to be filled. It was still Kyungsoo. His nails scratched down your sides, writhing so his hips ground in a circle and you lost your goddamn mind. Moan piercing the air. His cock twitching and brushing different parts inside of you. As he slid out one of his hands went to your ass. Squeezing the soft flesh and reigniting the dull stinging from the healing bruises. As he snapped his hips forward, burning your insides in a quick flash, wincing before he had filled you again you found your thoughts drifting to Baekhyun. Would he treat you this way? Would he grab your backside and fuck you past the point of soreness? Insatiable in his need to have you. Or would he be more like in the hallway; hands and words making you shiver. Driving the anticipation of the act to a point where when you came you’d see stars. A subtle, gentle way of taking you.

You opened your eyes and chased the image of Baekhyun’s hands on you from your mind. It didn’t matter. Those were useless thoughts. You were supposed to be focusing on the man on top of you currently. Not fantasizing about a man you had no intention of ever sleeping with. You kept yourself in the present by feeling his hair under your fingers. Other hand going to his bicep. Feeling the friction of his body as he moved on top of you. Smothered you. Listening to the connection of skin, his quivering breaths. Staring at the ceiling while tears gathered in your eyes. Your legs were then shoved down around his waist. Your straining muscles thanked him. Your hand sliding up his arm to his back so you could also feel the flexing and movement of muscles as he continued. His hands running up your body then clenching the bedsheets on either side of you. Kyungsoo’s lips pressed to your shoulder. Then your collarbone. Working lazy, fat kisses down until he had your breast in his mouth. Sucking and biting harshly. Your cunt throbbed with need, but his brutal treatment kept the pain just over the pleasure.

“P-please,” you whined. Kyungsoo stopped all movement suddenly. He hovered above you, gaze dark and piercing.

“That was a mistake, kitten.” You cursed yourself. No talking. You had been so good before. Baekhyun distracted you, swirling your thoughts. Your arms were shoved above your head, pinning your wrists together with one of Kyungsoo’s hands. The other came over your mouth. Then he was back to fucking you like you weren’t even a person. Yet his focus was on your face. The headboard thunking against the wall rhythmically. You couldn’t decipher anything while your lower half was on fire. Everything between your legs burning. He was ripping you open. It hurt. It hurt almost as much as the time you were shot. It was too much. You screamed, voice tearing at your throat, the sound muffled by his fingers. Tears falling from the corners of your eyes. Kyungsoo closed his eyes like he couldn’t stomach seeing you in pain. But he didn’t stop. Fingertips digging into your jaw and cheek along with the heel of his palm as he tried to silence you. Voice shaking as he muttered, “almost there. Almost there.” You screamed again. Tightening your legs around his waist as your muscles clenched and trembled in pain. Trying in vain to stop the pistoning of his hips. But he was too strong. More tears leaked from your eyes. Is this what it was like to feel helpless?

After what seemed like an eternity Kyungsoo’s voice hitched as he groaned, releasing inside of you. He pulled away from you almost immediately after he finished. Hands and warmth retreating from you. You whimpered as you moved to close your legs. Arms coming down as you fought through the sting. Wiping away the wetness from your face. Kyungsoo was petrified in front of you. Guilt and horror and disgust mingled on his features. He was containing his panic but unable to make himself move. And you saw it; the blood on his softening member. Your blood. Your arousal had gone away and the friction was too much for the delicate skin. That’s why your core was still pulsating. Pain spreading and lancing up your lower back. He met your gaze, still panting to catch his breath. Chest heaving. Pupils shaking. Manic.

That’s when you heard it. The screaming and crashing from next door had started back up. Except this time you could make out actual words. Like Baekhyun was closer. Maybe even the hallway.

“Let go of me bastards! This is an emergency!” Kyungsoo snapped out of his trance. He stumbled to his feet and rushed to dress. Hands shaking as he buttoned his shirt.

“I’m not dyin’ just cause you’re paranoid!” one of your guards shouted. Struggling to keep your fiance in his room you suspected.

“I’ll kill him! I’ll fucking kill him!” That got your full attention. Baekhyun had never killed before. Not that he told you of anyway. To threaten that; it must be something serious. You jolted upright, wincing at the pain between your legs. Standing up anyways and reaching for your suit from earlier littered on the ground. Ignoring the fluid leaking from between your thighs. If it was an emergency then you could spare ruining one pair of pants. Kyungsoo threw his holster on just as you finished buttoning your shirt. Coming over to help pull your pants on. Being extra careful like he’d be burned if he touched you. Once you both had the essentials Kyungsoo drew his gun and flung the door open. You bit the inside of your cheek to mask the pain as you came out of the bedroom behind him.

The scene in front of you was almost comical. Baekhyun trying to squeeze between two large security guards. His hand squishing one of their faces, pushing off with his tippy toes. Face boiling red with rage and…he was in only his underwear. His plain white boxers clinging low on his hips. You didn’t take much time to observe more, voice commanding and dangerous.

“What’s going on here?” Your glare met the guards and Baekhyun stopped squirming. They let him go. The one whose face your fiance was just squishing answered.

“S-sorry to disturb you boss. He was trying to get in your room.”

“Because it was an emergency!” he defended heatedly.

“Is it still an emergency?” Your coldness confused him. Taking a couple steps forward. Kyungsoo bristled, shifting forward, raising his weapon slightly. The metal clicking as he switched off the safety. Ready to prevent an attack. You raised your hand toward him and motioned limply. Telling him to stand down. Baekhyun was many things, but he wasn’t violent by nature. Kyungsoo obeyed and stored his gun away safely. Baekhyun took it as his green light and came in front of you. Holding your arms. Eyes sweeping up and down like he was inspecting for injury. The redness was draining from his face. Then suddenly he embraced you. Arms hugging around you, lips by your ear.

“Are you hurt badly?” he whispered brokenly. “Please be honest. Did Kyungsoo hurt you?”

“A bug,” you realized aloud. Eyes wide. Baekhyun had planted a bug in your bedroom. That’s how he knew about the affair. It wasn’t music he had been listening to while wandering around the night before. It was Kyungsoo fucking you. Talking to you. He heard everything. That’s also why he didn’t know the name of who you were with until then. He couldn’t see, only hear. Kyungsoo had never spoken around Baekhyun so he didn’t connect the dots…until tonight when you said his name. Baekhyun pulled back to see your face. Hands sliding up to your cheeks.

“Please, jagi.” At the endearment your gaze snapped to him. You were frazzled and still in pain, but you couldn’t have this conversation out in the open. After shoving his hands away you spoke over his shoulder at the guards.

“It’s alright. I’ll speak with him in my room for a bit. When he comes out throw him in his room again.” You roughly shoved Baekhyun’s shoulder, turning him. Then his back so he stumbled forward into your bedroom. Kyungsoo followed after you, shutting the door behind him. Standing ready. Ready to either jump in if things got out of control, or to stop Baekhyun from leaving if you decided he needed punishment. Baekhyun looked around at the scene before him. Back facing you. Your underwear and night shirt on the floor, bedsheets crumpled and messy, Kyungsoo’s shoes and blazer kicked off to the side.

“Make him leave,” Baekhyun demanded lowly. Voice trembling in anger. Fists clenched by his sides. You tucked your hands in your pockets and leaned your weight on one foot casually.

“You don’t give the orders around here.”

“That’s why I’m warning you to get that bastard out of here before I–”

“Before you what?” Kyungsoo interrupted. “Wink at me?” His voice carried much better in the room. An unspoken threat under his tongue. He knew he was stronger than your fiance. Better trained. If it came to threats and fighting Kyungsoo could follow through in a heartbeat. Baekhyun whipped around and jabbed a finger in his direction.

“You’re lucky you have them protecting you or you would be dead before sunrise.” Kyungsoo smirked at his weak attempt at intimidation. You needed to diffuse the situation, however, before Baekhyun got more than a few stitches in his head. Your deal depended on his health and cooperation. You couldn’t let any harm come to him.

“Baekhyun,” you cooed sweetly. His glare softened the moment he looked at you, hands relaxing. “Why don’t you give me a good reason? Why should I trust that you won’t try to kill me once we’re alone?” He looked at you in disbelief.

“I can’t kill you hand-to-hand, are you crazy? Plus,” he motioned out with his arms, gesturing to all of himself. “Does it look like I’m armed?” You glanced down his chest and stomach to his thighs. He wasn’t built like a fighter. He was…soft. Normal. Average. If he had anything it would be a small knife under his boxers, but it seemed unlikely that he would sleep with a thigh strap on. And if so then you’d be able to see it through the white. So you conceded with a nod.

“Alright. Five minutes. Kyungsoo, leave me for the night.”

“Boss, I have to advise against–”

“I don’t care what you advise,” you cut Kyungsoo off calmly. “I ordered you to go.” His jaw clenched, exhaling through his nose the stay calm. He began to finish dressing. Slipping on his shoes while you gestured for Baekhyun to sit on the bench at the foot of the bed. Kyungsoo draped his blazer over his arm then leaned in close to your ear. Whispering so your fiance wouldn’t hear.

“We still need to discuss what happened tonight.” You hummed in acknowledgement then waved him off. He hesitated, shooting one last glare at Baekhyun before leaving. You sauntered over to Baekhyun. Standing in front of him while he sat on the bench.

“So,” you began. “You planted a bug in my room. That’s clever, I have to admit.” Baekhyun hung his head. Leaning his forearms on his thighs.

“And your suit.”

“Excuse me?”

“Your blazer, when I touched you at breakfast. I planted one in your pocket so I could listen to you work during the day.” You paused to think about the implications, but the only thought that came to mind was his confession. Holding you not that long ago. That he likes you. It wasn’t such a hollow statement now. He had been listening to you since the moment he arrived at your manor. Every interaction you had, every muttered word to yourself, everything, went into his ears. You didn’t have time to dwell on it as Baekhyun continued. “I was supposed to be listening for secrets to help my family, but…after a while I just enjoyed listening to you. Your voice and how strong you are. How much you care about your business. About everything. I…I couldn’t do it. Be their informant. And then tonight I–” His voice cracked. Emotions clumping in his throat. “I heard you screaming. I knew I couldn’t just listen anymore. That scum was hurting you. But your guards stopped me.” Baekhyun wrung his hands. “I couldn’t get to you in time.”

“We’re two consenting adults Baekhyun.” His tone hardened, but his vocal chords betrayed him and shook minutely.

“I know the difference between playing rough and abuse. I know what real pain sounds like. Trust me. And when I heard your screaming I–” he had to take a breath. Muscling through the lump in his throat. “I was so terrified.” You had the urge to reach out. Card your fingers through his hair and tell him it’s alright. But you kept your body still. Only one question on your mind.

“Why?” Baekhyun huffed out a humorless laugh. Running his hands down his face before they fell limp.

“Kyungsoo is much more suited for working for my family. You know that right?” Your eyes darkened. Solemn. You understood the underlying implication. But you didn’t believe it. You couldn’t believe it. Because that would mean you willingly embraced a monster.

“Now that you see I’m alright you should go to bed.”

“No, wait,” he rushed. Jumping to his feet. Eyes bloodshot, cheeks red and puffy. “Please, call Yixing. I know you won’t let me look, so I need hear from a doctor that you’re fine. Please.” You wouldn’t have considered it, but as he mentioned it another wave of stinging and burning erupted between your legs. Inside of you. Your muscles clenching and spasming around nothing. Struggling to keep your knees from shaking as they wanted to give out beneath you. Whatever injury it was, it needed to be treated. Your pelvis was still on fire.

“If you destroy all the bugs you planted.” Baekhyun turned on his heel and went to the top of your bed. Reaching behind the headboard. Then coming back to you with a device in his hand. It looked like a tiny black film canister with a speaker instead of a lid. He had taped it out of sight. The base that it transmits to back in his bedroom supposedly.

“They’re kinda expensive, so you can keep them instead of destroying them.” You agreed. Jongdae would like them. Small and untraceable new toys for him to play with.

“Alright. Now go to bed. I’ll talk to you in the morning. And be ready to go out. I’m taking you to my club.” You held out your palm. He set the device in your hand.

“Yes boss,” he smiled briefly. Baekhyun flinched forward like he might kiss your cheek, but thought better of it. Turning and leaving your room. You nibbled on your lip and inspected the little tube. Turning off the transmitter so Baekhyun couldn’t hear you anymore. Setting it on your nightstand then picking up your phone. Yixing was not going to be glad his sleep was being interrupted for this.


	6. Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun gets his reward for behaving, and you get a surprise.

The day started off well. Kyungsoo took personal leave so you didn’t have to worry about your fiance trying to strangle him. Baekhyun felt assured upon hearing you’d heal within the week and followed you around silently. After ogling at the interior of your club. He’d expected it to be some grungy warehouse where idiots grind mindlessly on each other to a deafening bass like rodents in heat. Instead he was met with four floors of the excessively wealthy gambling and boozing and smoking. All within the greatest of taste, of course. A bar and casino on the first floor with lush carpets and big chairs meant for the deep pockets of the city. Without all the flash and glitter of Las Vegas where they used it to cover the dirt. The second floor was a show room. It had a stage large enough for big bands to play and a small kitchen to serve food to all the tables around. There was a singer twice a week or else it stayed serving as a normal restaurant. It was all the class and elegance of the old clubs with modern convenience. The third floor was sectioned off for smoking and leisure with its own dedicated bar. There were a few billiard tables and seating areas to match. Then to the side opposite the bar were two large rooms meant for hookah. You had banned cigars and cigarettes for their awful smell and installed vents with fans. People still managed to keep the atmosphere inside cloudy, but most of the customers who use them prefer it that way. Less visibility for their shady deals. Your runners knew those rooms very well. It was the best spot to transfer your products.

When you reached the top floor Baekhyun was surprised to find a whole home. A small kitchen and a living room. Two bedrooms and an office that mimicked the one in your manor minus the bookshelves. All modern and minimalistic. He came into the office with you. Once he thought you were alone he began his questioning, and you turned on the computer. Waiting for it to boot up.

“So every time you mentioned your club you meant, like, a membership club?”

“What an astute observation.”

“Then where do you make the drugs?”

“I don’t make them. Even if I did you think I’d make them here? Do you think I’m an idiot? It’s outsourced.”

“To who?”

“If I told you that that would defeat the purpose of it being secret.”

“And what’s that?”

“Impunity.”

“The people you have this deal with know,” he argued.

“The people who know have a great reason not to disclose any information that could trace back to me.”

“To live, is that right?” You smiled and put your hands in your pockets.

“He’s learning,” you praised.

“But I thought you were one of the city’s’ top mafia leaders. If you only distribute the drugs, aren’t you just a middle man?”

“It’s all very clever isn’t it?” A new voice cut in. A man in sweatpants, hoodie and bed-head strolled in. The bleach in his hair was fading. Making it appear more sandy than blonde. He came around you and plopped in the desk chair. Smirking like he was about to say something smart. Head tilted as he spoke to Baekhyun. “The people in their warehouses cook up the drugs, we provide means of distribution while not technically having anything to do with it, scam the rich assholes, and we get all the credit. By word of mouth anyway. Legally we have no ties. After all, what could an upstanding business owner have to do with the cartel? It’s like we don’t even exist.” He smiled. “You must be the future hubby. Name’s Greased Lightning. I live here.” You rolled your eyes.

“No one calls you that. What Jongdae is trying to say,” you continued. “Is you don’t end up owning a private club and living in a mansion with around the clock security by peddling cocaine to junkies. There’s no real profit in selling drugs on the street. If there were, more people would do it. No, that was in the old days when my father started this. Blue collar crime is where the real money lies. Tax evasion, real estate. The drugs are to satisfy the fat, bored, rich cunts that visit. It’s influence and credibility. My real talent is in screwing with the books of my business.”

“And hiring the best hacker in the world to hide what you do,” Jongdae boasted. You smirked and glanced his way. His attention snapped to you. Sitting up to be closer.

“You are very clever. I’d call you a genius, but I’m in the room.” He chuckled. Gaze sliding down to your backside. Your voice called him back to the present. Having fun with your usual harmless banter. “I’ve already warned you once; touch me and you lose whichever hand did it.”

“What if it’s not my hand?” the man teased.

“Then I’ll feed you your own cock.”

“A dream come true, really.”

“The mafia isn’t all about busting heads, Baekhyun. Despite how I make it seem sometimes.”

“So how do you manage all of this? It’s like five businesses in one building,” your intended spoke up. Jongdae turned to the computer and started working on something.

“How does your father manage all of his hotels?”

“With a system of managers like every other hotel.”

“Same principal,” you shrugged. “I wouldn’t get any sleep otherwise.” Baekhyun nodded. Brow slightly furrowed as he finished processing everything. Jongdae tapped your leg and pointed at the monitor. Security footage of a twitchy patron rubbing just under his nose. Your smile dropped with your good mood. “Isn’t it early to be doing this bullshit?” you muttered with a sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Baekhyun asked. Curiosity piqued.

“Someone broke the rules~” Jongdae sing-songed ominously. Laughing afterward.

“What rules?”

“Normal club etiquette,” you answered. “But the one I take the most serious is using my products on these grounds. It’s too risky with all the people that come here and all the ways forensics can trace shit.”

“So what’ll it be this time?” the hacker asked gleefully. “Disgrace? Fines? Revoking?” You glanced at the footage again. Contemplating your options.

“I was in a good mood until now…but…family?” Jongdae pulled up his member profile and scanned through.

“An estranged sister.”

“Close enough. I haven’t demonstrated how grievous rule breaking is in quite some time. What do you say to opening him up balls to brains and seeing what he’s made of?” Jongdae snorted. Already typing up the termination of his membership.

“Probably just sewer water and a peanut for brains.”

“Think you can arrange something tonight?”

“Sure thing.” Your eyes caught another name on the list of members. Some son who was the only survivor in a car crash. He wasn’t too well liked, but he comes every few days to gamble on the first floor. You see him a lot. He was very respectful and kind. You pointed him out over Jongdae’s shoulder.

“Him too.”

“What?”

“Make sure the members know they died. They’ll get the message.”

“But he hasn’t done anything wrong.”

“Oh my sweet, sweet Jongdae,” you crooned. Patting his head and tussling his already messy hair. “Haven’t you learned by now? A person with no motive is a person no one suspects. If your enemies don’t know who you’re loyal to, or what you want, they can’t predict what you’ll do next.”

“The police will come to question you,” Baekhyun realized aloud. You held back a smile. Walking toward him. “Their first instinct will tell them they’re connected murders. When they hear you had no motive for the second man they won’t suspect you of the rule breakers murder either.” Raising a hand, you brushed a lock of hair away from his bandage and pressed the tape down flat again that had begun peeling off. Lingering on his cheek as you lowered your hand. His skin was so soft and smooth. You briefly wondered if he was just as soft everywhere else. You suspected he was. The night before when he was practically bare you didn’t notice any obvious scars, and he was always so well groomed you imagined he had more products than you.

“You learn quick for a puppy.” Baekhyun’s warm brown eyes crinkled at the corners. “Have a seat and keep learning, pup.” So he did. He sat in a chair beside you and watched you work the rest of the morning. Filling out paperwork and making phone calls to order inventory and problem solving in-house disputes with managers. Jongdae floated in and out as he worked. Quietly concentrating. Baekhyun mostly behaved. Doing his best to stay out of your way and not talk, but it wasn’t long before he grew bored. You were able to placate him by playing music. He would tap his toes on tempo and stand to stretch and pace a little. Get the restless nerves out before sitting down to watch over your shoulder again. When lunch time came you were going to order food, but he begged he go down to the kitchen himself and pick it up so he didn’t feel so trapped. You allowed him and ate in your office.

Once all that was done and over you called for Chanyeol and you left the club to go to the tailor. You did promise his mother you’d have matching ties for the wedding. The owner of the shop knew you well and left you to do office work while you picked out what you liked. First was choosing a type. Past the tables of vests and cumberbuns and pants, and the walls that looked as if they were made of different suit parts of all different colors, was a podium. A small circular one with three angled mirrors much taller than any human for trying on items. In the far back of the shop were private fitting rooms, but this podium would do. You directed Baekhyun on it and went to the right. There was a large display case there from your shins to a little over your head. Just next to the check-out desk. It was a 4x15 grid of ties. All different fabrics and patterns to showcase the options available for the tailor to customize.

“Bow tie or regular?” you asked over your shoulder.

“Oh, you’re letting me choose?”

“It’s your wedding too.”

“Well I just figured since you want me out of the way that you’d…do everything…for me…” As his reply had come out of his mouth he realized how dumb it sounded. When you glanced back at him with a raised eyebrow he averted his gaze shamefully. Holding his hands behind himself so you wouldn’t see how he nervously fidgeted as much.

“I’m not your mother, and you’re not a child.” You picked up a plain black tie in both styles and came back to him. Standing beside him so you could hold up each in the mirror for him to see. “Do you know why I showed you how my business works?”

“It’s my reward for being good at the meeting last night right? I’m spending more time with you,” Baekhyun answered. Watching you in the mirror instead of the tie you held to his collar.

“Partly. If something happens to me someone needs to know how to run this place. There are a few key people who have their hands in with me that know just from experience, but they’d never want to be the boss. They know, and they know when to bail. I suspect you don’t. And that’s a compliment. You proved you’re resilient and clever, and passionate. I need someone who won’t give up on this business. I’ve sacrificed too much for it to get torn down the second I’m gone; with Jongdae and a few others squabbling over who gets the biggest share of money then disappearing and leaving this city to rot. Since I can’t make my own heirs I’ll need to teach one. I don’t know if you’ll be a worthy successor, but there are a lot of lessons so we have to start early. Whether I trust you or not. Think of it as a test. And who knows, maybe I’ll decide you’re too weak and toss you out in the garbage. We’ll have to see.”

“Regular,” Baekhyun told you resolutely. It was almost too easy to control him. Give him one tiny taste of a treat and he heels like a show dog. It would be a piece of cake keeping him in line. He might even grow into a fighting dog one day. You smiled and put away the ties. Searching for a nice cool color on a regular tie. Something solid. Patterns would be too loud; especially against your white tuxedo. The man behind you spoke up again, but quieter this time. Almost afraid. “Does this mean you’ll have me…kill people?”

“If it comes to that,” you answered. Nonchalant about the whole affair.

“You’ve…done it…a lot?” You plucked a navy swatch and a teal tie and turned around. Standing beside him.

“I’ve done what’s necessary to protect my business and my people. Does that frighten you, pup?” You looked at his reflection while he looked at you. Thinking. Measuring. You held the options to his chest and shook your head. Too dark and too green. You put them back. Searching the display case again. You still felt his stare on you however. Maybe you were wrong about him, you sighed internally. Maybe he was too delicate after all. If he couldn’t make the hard decisions then you were all fucked. He needed to understand that this job would drag him into hell and back. You picked a lighter blue tie and explained as you walked onto the podium with him. “We’re all villains in this line of work. You have to be a certain breed of morally deprived to do this job.” You wrapped the cloth around his neck. Tucking it under his collar then beginning to tie it. Speaking low and slow. “If I have any soul left it’s black as the deepest sin. There’s no redemption for all the horrors I’ve done. You should keep that in mind when you find you’re deluding yourself into thinking you like me. I’m not a good person.” Before you pulled the tie through the final loop your eyes flickered up to meet his. His expression wasn’t wary or afraid like you thought though. Instead his dark brown eyes were hot on yours and you had to keep the surprise from showing on your face. The deep understanding in his gaze–the desire–strangled your heart in your chest.

“There are plenty worse than you.” His voice was soft but firm. Telling you the comfort to the words was genuine. That’s when you remembered his family. Since his mother married his step-dad he’s had to live with monsters and demons. Submit to them. Do their bidding. From his perspective being given away to you like he was another piece of their merchandise must have been a small saving grace. This man has witnessed some of the lowest wrungs humans are capable of reaching. All while staying so soft. Of course he wasn’t afraid of you. He was stronger than you might ever know. It was a matter of bringing that forward and honing it for your legacy’s benefit. You licked your lips and pulled the fabric. Finishing the knot that makes a tie and tightening it to fit properly.

“I’m just using you for this contract,” you shook off. Downplaying all you’d showed and told him about that day. Hand smoothing the tie. You still couldn’t be sure he wasn’t working for his family like he admitted to the night before. He said he couldn’t be their informant. He backed that up with actions, but a man who betrays his family so easily can’t be trusted. He needed to believe what you did today was unimportant. There was no need to tell his family what happened if it was unimportant. “You’re nothing but a business asset that I can play with however I please in my free time.”

“Then use me.” Your movements slowed at hearing this. Palm halting on the center of his chest. “Use me like a toy.” Suddenly you were acutely aware of how close you were to Baekhyun. Feeling your face warm at the unsaid implications. If he just put his head forward a bit he could kiss you. In another life maybe you would let him. Maybe if you weren’t the boss and he wasn’t their puppet you would stumble into one of the private changing rooms. Maybe you’d get lost in each other as he fucked you on the floor until you had carpet burn all down your back and stars behind your eyes. Maybe even a tiny part of you wished for that. But he didn’t kiss you, and you didn’t kiss him. You straightened his collar over the tie, grabbed the knot at the base of his throat, pulled him slowly close enough to see the variations in his irises, and warned him.

“It’s easy to break pretty things.” You saw the corner of his mouth twitch up in amusement.

“You think I’m pretty?”

“You think I’m blind?” Releasing him to create space, Baekhyun grinned warmly. You put your hands in your pockets. Admiring his final look. Your assumption was correct for color choice. Blue looked striking on him. It made his dark hair stand out more and created an almost glow to his skin. He looked like a prince charming type. Ready to drink beside you and whisper sweet nothings in your ear at your wedding reception. Ready to sell the lie that you were in love.

“I’ll do it.”

“Do what?”

“Anything you want. Be your heir, your pet puppy, your sham trophy husband, your spy. Hell, I’ll be your damn mailman if you want me to. I just want one thing in return.”

“Seems overly generous. Must be something big.” He reached out and took your chin gently. Making sure you wouldn’t look away.

“I’m not your enemy. I don’t have hidden agendas to overthrow or kill you. This isn’t a game where you find out what I want to ‘defeat’ me. When we’re married I’ll be yours…and you’ll be mine.”

“You’ll be mine…” you pondered aloud. His fingers shifted. Ghosting up your cheek. The touch was so tender you had to hold your breath to prevent it from faltering. To stop him from seeing you were affected. That you wanted his hand to stay. “I like that.” He nodded.

“And you’ll be mine.” You hummed and smiled. He mimicked you. A small twinkle of hope in his eyes.

“We’ll see about that.” Surprisingly he didn’t back down, and it wasn’t in a way you could’ve predicted. He let you go. Leaving you colder than before, but his words were promising. Threatening almost. Teasing at something darker in his character. Something that made your knees weaker.

“You will.”

“So,” you spoke slowly. Brain coming out from a strange fog you hadn’t realized was there. Thoughts coming straighter again. “How do you like this tie?” He loosened it so you thought he was going to disagree with your choice. Instead he took it and draped it over your head. Then he turned you around to face the mirrors. Reaching around you to tighten the knot. You weren’t wearing the proper shirt for a tie so he did his best. Straightening the end then resting his hands on your shoulders. Sliding down a bit to your biceps and squeezing gently. His breath on your ear.

“It’ll be amazing and beautiful. Like you, boss. We’ll look divine side by side. The whole world will stop for us.” You were tensed. Feeling the edges of a shiver at the nape of your neck and sides. Baekhyun admired you in the mirror. The tape on his bandage peeling off his head again. You had the inexplicable urge to tilt your own and reach back to touch his face. Guide his mouth to your neck. To feel his lips on your skin. He would, if you told him to. He’d completely ravage you until you could barely speak. Unquestionably. Baekhyun would do anything you ordered him to. That was what stayed your hand and kept your neck stiff. Walking off the podium and un-doing the knot while you called for the owner. Baekhyun was too broken in, and at the moment you were still too broken. Hateful at how you were forbidden from sexual activities until you recovered from Kyungsoo’s…lapse in clarity.

Once the owner came out and the matching ties were paid for you were back in the car with Chanyeol driving you home. Whatever music he had picked out humming quietly on the stereo. Baekhyun beside you in the back seat. You could tell he was thinking over something carefully. So you waited for him to come forward with it while watching the city skyscrapers disappear. Replaced with winding roads and suburban housing. Grocery stores and gas stations that had fast food places attached. Taking your regular route through construction areas that never seemed to get done and a less than nice neighborhood.

“Will you train me to fight?” There it was. You took your attention off the road where you were watching the potholes you drive by almost every day get bigger and deeper. Looking over at Baekhyun.

“What?”

“I want to prove I’m loyal to you now. So I should learn how to shoot a gun, right? And fist fighting? Like self defense?”

“You should, but I don’t have the time. I’ll have one of my guards train you.”

“But I want to learn from you. Maybe just, like, joining you for your morning workout?”

“You mean beating you up instead of that sandbag? Your father would never sign if he saw you covered in bruises.”

“I can take it,” he assured. “Just don’t hit anywhere visible like my face. I learn fast anyway. I doubt you’ll get that many hits on me.”

“You didn’t look that tough last night in your underwear,” you scoffed.

“I am,” Baekhyun argued. “I’m the toughest of my brothers. I can prove it. Teach me.”

“The toughest of your brothers but you haven’t ever shot a–” You were interrupted by a concussive noise and a dull crack. Baekhyun jumped in his seat. You knew the sound of a gun and immediately became alert. Whipping your head to the side to see your window.

There was a decent crater of white on the top left side where the bulletproof window caught the impact of a bullet. Outer rings of cracks circled the main area where it hit and spread into smaller ones that stretched the whole window. Making it hard to see out of properly. It would have gone straight into your skull without the layers of glass and plastic protecting you. It was lucky. The body of the car wasn’t bulletproof. You looked behind you and saw an older car pulling out onto the road from one of the driveways. Most likely stolen from the owners of the home. This wasn’t any misfired street scuffle. The gunshot was their queue to engage.

“It’s an ambush!” you called out to Chanyeol. Unbuckling so you could twist around, raise a knee onto the seat and pull your gun from its holster in one swift movement. Now fully facing the back.

“Shit!” Chanyeol cursed in frustration and slight panic. The car jerked as he stomped on the gas pedal. Putting distance between you and the other car as best as he could. “Hold on! I’ll lose 'em!” An arm reached out from the car tailing you. Another gunshot rang in the air and you heard the metals hollow screech as it connected with the bumper. Chanyeol turned roughly to a side street, and you had to catch yourself from toppling into Baekhyun. You only had a few seconds to think of what to do before they rounded the corner with you. So you looked at Baekhyun. Delicate, soft Baekhyun whose eyes were wider than you’d ever seen staring right back at you. Lips slightly parted, chest heaving with shallow breaths. Frozen in shock.

“Put your legs on the seat and get down,” you commanded. Out of the corner of your eye you saw the car turn the corner. The people in this car needed protecting. That’s all you could think. Chanyeol and Baekhyun needed to stay safe. Adrenaline rising with your impatience at not being listened to. It was take action or die in these situations. There was no freezing up like a scared animal. So you shoved Baekhyun’s shoulder with your free hand. Bunching the fabric with no finesse and pulling hard. Glaring at him with all the fire you could muster. “Get down or I’ll put you down!”


	7. Facade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The temptation to give away secrets has never been so sweet.

The bandage was falling off his head again. You saw the fresh stitches underneath. Skin forcibly pulled back together with special thread to heal faster. Slightly inflamed from irritation. He could apply things to it to fade the scar after, but there would always be a remnant. Because of you. You and your stupid fucking temper the first day you met. Baekhyun was under your protection now. Nothing could happen to him. He was your asset. Your responsibility. These motherfuckers who decided to shoot at you were attacking him as well whether intentional or not. You’d make sure their scars would be far more permanent.

Jacket in hand, you shoved Baekhyun down. Forcing his torso to bend, and he whimpered as his face stopped millimeters from the seat by your knee. You steadied yourself with a hand between his shoulder blades as Chanyeol swerved a bit. You’d need a clear shot at their tires to stop them for good. It was a much easier target than their heads. Calling out over your shoulder.

“Steady out the car. I need to aim.”

“You’re crazy!” he argued. “They’ll shoot you as soon as you put your head out the window!”

“Then do a 180.”

“That’s the opposite direction we need to go!”

“They won’t expect it. I’ll shoot at their tires while we pass them. Do it, Park!”

“Fuck!” Chanyeol pressed his lips together in a firm line, readjusting his grip on the steering wheel with one hand while the other hovered over the gear shift. Closing his fingers into a fist once then taking hold of it. Glancing in the rear view to see the positioning of the car following. You took a steadying breath and rolled your window down that had already been shot once. Bracing on the door. Two more gunshots burst in the air. You couldn’t think of the possibility that you’d be killed the moment they had you in sights. This was the best chance you had at hitting a tire and escaping. Your brain barely registered the music Chanyeol had been playing before still running on the stereo. Tuning out all else to focus on surviving. You only had seven rounds in the gun to get it right. You had to get it right.

Then his voice boomed,

“Now!” The car jerked hard to the left. Rubber screeching on asphalt. Your momentum all but dead as it channeled into the front of the vehicle. Pivoting almost directly on the spot. As the rear end swung into the correct direction you heard Chanyeol jerk on the gear shift. Engine humming louder as he stepped on the gas quickly. You followed the position of the other car. The assailants slowing suddenly as they came up on your front. It worked. They were shocked. Them stopping as you gained speed. You pointed your pistol out the window, second hand steadying your first. Forearm rested on the windowsill for the greatest stability. Looking down your sights to the wheels of the other car. Pulling the trigger. Each concussive bang far too familiar to your ears. One, two, three, four, five, six.

It struck. The air pressure exploded out as the lead tore through. It was your turn to be surprised. The chassis falling limp on the rear side. Scraping and shrieking on the road. Scraps of tread trailing after them. Red lights and a bit of smoke signaling their frantic and unexpected stop. Chanyeol shifted into the next gear. Accelerating away. They sat there. Crooked on the side of the road. No one got out. Typically your little pistol wouldn’t have enough power to do anything beyond puncture so the tire goes flat after a few minutes. It gives you time to create distance. Maybe they would have been fine if they hadn’t stolen a lemon with tires decades old, but they didn’t. It was compromised from point one. So you profited.

Heaving a loud sigh, you mashed a finger on the button to roll the window up again. The wind soon closed off to the confines of your car. You shut your eyes and took a moment to breathe. It didn’t last past the inhale. Hearing loud panting behind you. Turning to see Baekhyun scramble to pull his pants leg up. The fabric bunched and got tight at the knee. Revealing split skin on his calf. A nice clean line of a grazed bullet. Crimson clotting slowly. Your eyes darted to his door. A dent. Lead smushed inside. You followed the line back to your side door to where you could see the entry point. Sunlight coming in the small hole.

Shit.

You quickly took out the clip on your gun and counted two remaining bullets. Shit. The clip clicked back in to place. You mis-counted one of their gunshots as your own. A stupid mistake. You also hadn’t forced Baekhyun’s legs up on the seat like you had your own knowing this was a possibility. Another even more idiotic mistake. By all rights you shouldn’t have even gotten ambushed.

“I know what you’re thinking,” you sighed. Baekhyun’s breathing remained shallow. Eyes wide in fear.

“I don’t know. Were you thinking, ‘holy shit holy shit, I just almost got shot’?” At least he seems alright, you think. No. You were thinking about suspects. Motive. Timing. It was all too convenient with the plan of the alliance. Someone who knew your schedule had whispered poison to the wind of deceit and clutching for power. Someone with friends willing to go about the foolhardy mission of taking your place. Someone who knew killing you would keep chaos and senseless precedents on the street. Thinking the wedding was distraction enough to catch you vulnerable. There was a mark on your head, and a spy among your inner circle.

First was to identify the problem. That was done easily enough. Human greed never surprised you anymore. The ambush lighting their intentions brighter than a flare. Second, think up solutions, and lastly, proceed with the most viable one. Working toward a concrete goal is the best coping mechanism in your mind; it solves the problem. Leaving no room for grief or worry. The second step was holding you back. Procedure broken.

“This is all dissolving into one miserable fucking headache,” you lamented. Agitated and unnerved. Your lack of knowledge dented the neat little compartments you had your anxieties stored in. Wrapped in a steely will. Without a clear explanation you could formulate no plan. You could not rationalize the steps. You were left confused and wandering listlessly for answers. You were left anticipating another strike at your heart with no counter measure.

Now was not the time to demonstrate how frightful you could be to keep the lower ranks at heel. Too many bodies had been piling up lately. Crushing small prey under your boots in hopes of rooting out dissension wasn’t an option. Now was the time for tact. But comprehension breeds control, and as Chanyeol drives a long path to double back to your manor you steadily realize you are lacking in fuel for this trait at the moment. You dare never show it. You coveted composure. It empowers you. Pragmatism your blade in an industry where emotions get you killed, or worse. You don’t have a plan.

But they don’t know that. Your gaze flitting between the back of Chanyeol’s head and the window that was shot first. He was the most likely mole. He knew where you were and where you would be at almost any hour of the day. Setting up the ambush would have been as simple as sending a text when he picked you up at the tailor shop. The thought roiled uncomfortably in your belly. Sweet, dorky Chanyeol. So bright and naive to your world outside this car. It would have been all too easy for someone to slither ideas into his head. Or perhaps he had always despised you under his polite mask. Would you have to kill him outright? No. There was someone bigger pulling the strings. You needed intel. You needed to manipulate and keep keen eyes for clues.

“Are you…alright?” you hear quietly from the seat over. You’ve been silent too long it appears. Brooding, even. Baekhyun has already pushed his torn pants back over the minor injury and settled his frantic demeanor. Adrenaline spike sloping downward now that danger was no longer immediate. Returning to his regular gossamer state.

You can’t give anything away. Chanyeol would be watching for weakness too. And if not Chanyeol, it could be anyone. You must endure alone. Your chest anguishing with betrayal yet blotting out any outward variation in expression.

You chase knowledge with the intent of preserving the empire around you despite others’ thoughts that your methods are cruel. Making the wrong choice will mean more lives lost. It’s only natural for you to fear failure. The more you succeed, however, the more it seems people pour their lives into your hands. Dependent on your guardianship. The weight turns heavier. The dread around uncertainty grows.

The more you endure, the more you’re affirmed trust is intrinsically illogical. Everyone is an enemy. Every action not calculated leads to chaos. You slipped, distracted by Baekhyun, and danger came all too swiftly. Strength is both safe and exhausting. You envy Baekhyun’s freedom to be soft as he is. Agonizing internally, aching to give in but still unable to. Nonetheless, you have to tell Baekhyun something.

“I’m fine. We should tighten security until the wedding is over.”

“Do you have any idea who that was? Do you think they work for my dad?”

“Hush,” you ordered. “It doesn’t concern you.”

“It doesn’t concern me?” Baekhyun repeated bitterly. Voice raising. “I was nearly shot! I think that entitles me to some kind of explanation!”

“Nearly,” you replied monotonously. Refusing to look at him. Instead staring out the front window past the empty passenger seat. “Clear difference from actually being shot.”

“I can’t believe you’re so…like this!”

“Then I guess you’re just as light-headed as I suspected.” You only need him to shut up. Out of your peripheral you see him face you directly. One hand sinking nails into the front seat to steady himself and channel his aggravation. Knuckles white. His glare does nothing more than itch. No weight behind it. He would never lash out physically. So it did nothing to deter you.

“It’s another secret isn’t it?” Baekhyun guessed. Tone more pained than anything else. It was unexpected. You glanced. He hadn’t been glaring after all. His brows were pinched in worry, eyes swimming with sympathy. “Please, this is my life too. You can trust me. You can depend on me.” He would break, you think. All too soon. Shaking your head in disapproval, you turned away.

“I wish that were true.” His nails retreated from the leather. The backs of his fingers ghosting from your upper arm to your shoulder, and then your jaw. You shut your eyes briefly and tensed against the shuddering breath your body attempted to betray you with. Baekhyun’s fingers glided over the shell of your ear as if brushing away hair.

“If I take over wedding plans,” he said in a muted voice. “Will that help you?”

“Yes.”

“Then you can rely on me.” He continued to pet your cheek and trace under your chin. Then taking it in his grip and turning your face to him. Repeating it like a promise. “You can rely on me.” Your eyes flitted back to him. The temptation was there in his sincerity. For a split second, you considered it. Your lips parted and your eyes pleaded for his help. Baekhyun waited, holding his breath. Then,

“No.” The most honeyed voice is often the most dangerous. You hardened your heart and tore his hand from you. Sitting straighter. You couldn’t give up any control. "And the events that just happened don’t leave this vehicle. Chanyeol, dump the car once you drop us off.”

“Yes boss.” You needed to set an established course of action in your mind before you returned to the manor. You needed information for yourself, and you couldn’t agitate whoever was after you. It would only provoke them to strike harder. Your vulnerabilities needed more than a shadow. There could be no cracks in the facade.


End file.
